


Eau de Spicy Nerd

by AlexxAplin, ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blood Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, This was supposed to be crack, consider this a timeline 41 or 42 perhaps, it turned extra feelsy, use of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: In which we delve into another timeline, where we see a whole other side to Quentin Coldwater.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy! This one would have been brought out ages ago but things just Weren't Working Out on Alexx's end so I've offered to whip this one out for him (pun intended) and so... here we go. Have fun guys, and remember this is an alternate timeline fic.

Prior to going to Brakebills, Quentin Coldwater had a bit of a unique coping mechanism. Whenever the noise in his head caused by his chronic depression became too much to handle, or when he felt too wound up, he would just use casual sex to deal with it. He wore nerdy (yet sexy) crop tops that often showed off his arms and his musculature, while also walking around in skinny jeans or booty shorts that showed off the goods below. His lifelong best friend Julia didn't always approve, but he hadn't gotten hurt from it up until now (well, aside from a few problem exes,) so she tried not to interfere. _‘Live and let live,’_ she often thought to herself. (Of course, that never stopped her from worrying about him. He had nobody else, only her. And she’d supported him through thick and thin, for which Quentin was immensely thankful.)

Quentin usually bottomed, not out of a preference for it, but because he wasn't exactly small down south. His ex-boyfriend (named _Chad_ of all things) had complained that he was too big for him, so Quentin just always bottomed, each time feeling more self-conscious about his size.

At Brakebills, he was focused on magic, but some habits never changed. On this particular evening, he found himself dressing in his "Nerdy-Slut" attire (as Margo had called it once), keeping his hair tied back while he made his way to the Physical Kid's Cottage. He had made some friends (Eliot, Margo, and a few others of course) and he had talked about his love of sex (and how it shut off the noise) before, but nothing had progressed too far, not yet anyway. He had his eye on Penny, who - despite being an ass - was smoking hot; though he found himself drawn to Eliot too, in a different but far more visceral and intense way. He figured that the feeling he got from being around Eliot made him want to really bond with him beyond just casual sex.

When he got to the cottage, he realized that the party was much smaller than he expected, with Eliot, and a few others just mingling and drinking. Margo was upstairs (judging by the sounds coming in) and Quentin suddenly felt nervous. He was horny as hell, and wanted to either get fucked, or fuck, depending on who was interested.

Of all the people at the party who could be pursuing him, Quentin was surprised to notice that it was Eliot. He saw Eliot’s gaze, which seemed to echo both hunger, and the general disinterest in which Eliot maintained his royal façade. He immediately fell back into 'slut mode' as he called it, and was quick to approach Eliot from where he was sitting. He set his palms flat against Eliot's chest and slid them upwards, until he cupped the back of Eliot's neck.

"Hey..." Quentin said casually, before he went right in for a hungry kiss, which Eliot returned with enthusiasm, pulling Quentin by the hips onto his lap so he could straddle him.

Inside, Quentin was nervous, because he had wanted this, ever since he had seen Eliot laying with that damn cigarette, waiting for him. He straddled Eliot easily, shifting so his ass was right over Eliot's bulge. Soon enough the party was forgotten and Quentin's entire focus revolved around Eliot. The taste of his lips, the feeling of his hands... damn the things those hands could do. "Eliot..." he whispered against his mouth, moaning and grinding down a bit more insistently.

"Mm, Quentin... how about we take this upstairs... unless you prefer to fuck me with an audience?" Eliot softly proposed, basking in the feeling of this cute little nerd slut getting himself off on him.

Quentin's cheeks turned a little pink. “I'd like that. I’d like that a lot," he murmured, though Eliot's lap was quite comfy. He reluctantly stood up, offering his hand to Eliot so the other man could guide him to his room.

_‘This is really happening, Eliot is into me? Oh god, what if he thinks my dick is too big? Well, bottoming would be fun too,’_ he thought to himself.

This time it felt... different. Different in a good way though. Eliot, of course, wanted to jump Quentin's bones from day one too, but didn't wanna give off the impression that he was easy. Quentin worried that he himself did precisely that. The difference between now and any other time, was that a genuine, mutual interest was there; an interest in each other as people, not just as fuck machines.

Once Eliot had led Quentin into his bedroom, he pushed the door closed and leant against it, pulling Quentin towards him with his fists in Quentin's crop top.

"Come here, Big Stuff. Show me what you got," Eliot teased, pulling Quentin in for a determined kiss.

Quentin immersed himself in the kiss, making sure to make it just as good for Eliot, as he was making it for him. He moaned quietly into Eliot's mouth, and pressed himself against Eliot, grabbing the older man's ass as he let Eliot control where they went from here. "You uh, might prefer it if I bottom, most guys tend to think I'm uh, too big?" he managed, his awkward nature coming out as he opened the button on his shorts, not sure if Eliot wanted him to strip yet or not.

"Well first I'd like to see what I'm working with..." Eliot said, taking over from Quentin with unzipping his shorts and pulling them down, followed by his underwear. Eliot then turned them around and pinned Quentin against the bedroom door, trailed kisses down Quentin's body until he reached his cock. "Oh honey, you've got nothing to worry about," Eliot grinned as he licked all the way up to the head of Quentin's cock, and continued, "you top tonight, babe," he murmured before taking as much of Quentin's cock into his mouth as he could, eliciting a breathy moan from Quentin's lips. Quentin was feeling like all this time, his cock had been criminally deprived of a truly good time, and now this was his moment to really let loose.

Quentin's eyes were wide, while he made sure to watch Eliot constantly. "Mmm, it’s… it’s not too big? For you?" he asked, moaning again as Eliot kept sucking, "oh good god, I don't think anyone has ever sucked me off like this," he whispered, stroking his fingers through Eliot's hair as he tried to make sure he didn't cum too fast. He wasn't used to such enthusiasm; hell, most guys fucked him, came, and then left him to finish himself off.

Eliot pulled away from Quentin's cock to quip, "Well shame on them; they clearly don't know a good thing when it's right in front of them… and this, Big Stuff, is a _very good thing_ ," then he dove right back in, taking Quentin's cock in its entirety into his mouth with ease.

Quentin shivered. Eliot had just revealed something about him he hadn't previously known. "Mmm, El, that feels so good... please don't stop," he moaned wantonly. He wanted to be good for Eliot, and wanted Eliot to keep looking at him like that. "I--oh god- Eliot!" he cried out, gripping his hair a little tighter, but not pulling, just in case Eliot didn't like that.

Eliot made a point to communicate with Quentin that hair pulling was in fact okay with him by moaning against his cock, which only brought Quentin closer to climax.

Quentin moaned, unable to form words anymore as he tugged lightly on Eliot's hair, fucking his mouth as much as he could without making things too uncomfortable for Eliot. "Mmm, El... think I'm gonna cum, but I learned a spell from Margo that will let me go multiple times. Can I cum in your mouth please?"

Eliot, not wanting to stop only to say yes, just sucked harder on Quentin's cock and hoped he'd take the hint, and with a few more thrusts Quentin came in Eliot's mouth, and Eliot lapped it up, really playing into the submissive role he'd cast himself in.

Once the pleasure had finished blowing Quentin's mind, and he had managed to stay upright, he grinned a little, looking at Eliot like an absolute marvel. "You're incredible..." he whispered softly, pulling Eliot up. "That... was the best blowjob I've ever gotten and I... I want more? if you're still up for the whole, me fucking you thing?" he blushed a little.

"Of course, Big Stuff - you didn't _really_ think we were done already, did you?" Eliot asked on his way up to meet Quentin's lips, and after their passionate kiss he added, "I wanna feel you balls deep inside me," before kissing him again and pulling him towards the bed with one hand, the other unbuttoning his waistcoat.

Quentin moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his impatience winning out as he began to help Eliot strip down. "Damn, El...You’re so fucking hot," he practically moans, so turned on and eager to be with Eliot that he can hardly control himself.

Eliot couldn't resist touching Quentin all over either. He pulled Quentin's crop top off over his head and then pulled Quentin in for a hot, hungry kiss. When at last his waistcoat, shirt, slacks and boxers were off, Eliot moved to lie back with Quentin on top of him, and Quentin was more than happy to straddle Eliot and grind against him. They'd developed a good rhythm, their shared moans like music to the other's ears.

Eliot moved his hand all down Quentin's neck, down his chest, down his torso, until he reached their cocks rubbing against one another and took both of them in his hand to stroke. Quentin, meanwhile, made to tease Eliot's hole so he could work him open for the main event.

Normally, in a situation like this, Quentin might be nervous. In that moment though, all he could think about was making this good for Eliot. There was a small part of him that (despite previous disappointments) hoped that Eliot might be exactly what he was looking for. Someone who would accept him as he was, even at his sluttiest, but also would give him something he'd been missing. Was it home, really? Could home be found in a person? Quentin never really belonged anywhere before now, so maybe he was trying too hard.

He used a spell to slick his fingers with lube, before slowly teasing one finger around the rim of Eliot's hole, moaning against Eliot's mouth as their cocks rubbed together. "Y-You're really good at this," he admitted, blushing a little bit. "Most guys I wind up with usually get off and then leave," he added, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Q... look at me," Eliot said softly, placing his free hand onto Quentin's cheek while he slowed down the pace with which he was stroking their cocks, "none of that is your fault. You deserve better than them, you _are_ better than them. I hope to eventually prove that to you, if you wanna stick with me," he muttered against Quentin's mouth. Quentin was losing himself in the praise, in the feeling of Eliot edging him the way he was, the feeling of working Eliot open.

"Thank you... I'd like that... I'd like that _so much_... fuck, El, you're the best," Quentin confessed and sealed it with all passionate kiss.

Eliot's words were more than enough to send his fears and worries scurrying to the four winds. He lost himself in the kiss, relaxing and working to open Eliot up on his fingers. It was intoxicating in a way no magic had ever been, and as he rocked against Eliot, he found himself hoping that this became a long-term thing.

"Wanna make sure I'm careful with you El. I'm uh, a lot to handle." He smiled sheepishly as he spoke, kissing Eliot again. "Don't wanna hurt you, ever."

"Relax, Q. I'll let you know if it's too much, I promise you that," Eliot said in earnest, rocking back against Quentin and growing increasingly eager to take Quentin's full length inside him, the way he was talking about it.

Once Quentin was certain that he had prepped Eliot enough to make it as painless as possible, he shifted, slowly moving down so he could rub the head of his cock against Eliot's hole. "You ready?" he asked, wanting to make sure Eliot was fully ready before he started. He was probably over-cautious, but he didn't really care; he had to take care of Eliot, like Eliot had done for him.

"More than ready. Come at me, Big Stuff," Eliot said with an extra nod to play safe. Quentin then took this as his cue to push himself into Eliot, being as cautious as he can, while Eliot was basking in the sheer pleasure of it. He put both of his hands on Quentin's ass as though to guide him in further. He really wanted to feel Quentin's full length inside him.

It took a few moments before Quentin was all the way inside, but by the time he filled Eliot completely, he was breathing carefully so he wouldn't cum yet. Eliot was warm, and tight, and to be honest as silly as it was, since they'd known each other a few weeks at most, he could easily see himself falling for Eliot. If he wasn’t falling for him already, that is.

"H-How is it? You okay?" he asked breathlessly, unable to resist making a small, gentle thrust, just testing the waters a little bit.

Eliot allowed a small gasp to escape his lips, because that one small gentle thrust felt like heaven. "More than okay babe, keep on going. Harder. Faster," he said, holding Quentin in reassurance.

The affirmation is all Quentin needed to hear. He kissed Eliot passionately, making slow thrusts at first, before he picked up speed, getting into a solid rhythm with Eliot, until the bed was practically rocking against the wall with the force of their intense coupling.

Eliot was completely blown away by how good this felt; and he felt a flash of anger on Quentin's behalf that he got so poorly treated by previous lovers. He pushed that anger down and focused on how close to pure ecstasy he was coming thanks to Quentin, and he moaned into Quentin's mouth with each thrust he took.

This was practically a revelation to Quentin. Seeing Eliot enjoying what they were doing was enough to make him double his efforts. He had never felt good enough, but now with Eliot, he was starting to. "El, fuck... I don't know how long I'll last, I'm not used to topping and- ohh fuck, you feel so amazing El," he said as he shuddered in pleasure, keeping up the intense rhythm despite trying not to come undone too quickly.

"So do you... don't hold back Q... cum for me," Eliot panted between thrusts, as he felt he was close to coming undone himself.

Quentin brushed some hair out of his own face, wanting to see all of this. He wanted to memorize it, or carve it inside his mind so it could never be removed. "El...I--" and just like that the floodgates opened. He came with a cry of Eliot's name, thrusting deep as his hand moved to stroke Eliot a few times, in the hope of bringing Eliot off at the same time.

Eliot was already so far gone that just a few strokes sent him cumming hard into Quentin's hand and on his torso. Quentin pressed his forehead against Eliot's as they rode out the most intense orgasm, and Eliot quipped, "that's it. I'm ruined... I'm never fucking anyone else ever again... you're it, Q," as he kissed Quentin slowly and passionately post-orgasm.

"I think- I think you're it for me too, El," Quentin pulled back to say, reciprocating Eliot's feelings and enjoying their shared afterglow.

Quentin was amazed. He had never expected this to turn out the way it had. Not only was Eliot Waugh (the most beautiful man on campus) interested in him, he seemed to want to be exclusive? What twilight zone had he fallen into?

"Mmm, I really like kissing you," Quentin admitted, kissing him again. "I think I could do that all day."

"So could I," Eliot said softly, nuzzling Quentin's nose with his nose before going back in for more of those addictive kisses. Before they knew it they were grinding against each other once more, and Eliot teased, "oh, eager for round two already?”

"What can I say, I'm about 50% libido, 30% nerd, and the rest is a mixture of awkward, anxious, and a whole bunch of other things," Quentin teased a little, nuzzling Eliot softly. "What do you think we should do for round two, hm?" he added, letting his fingers wander over Eliot's skin carefully.

Eliot flipped them over so he was on top of Quentin. "I could top you this time, if you like... just to keep it even steven... I know a few games we could play, see if you're into that?" Eliot asked, curious to see Quentin's reaction to rope bondage.

"Games? Oh you've really got my attention now, El," he teased playfully. "Go ahead. Have your way with me. I am pretty sure anything we do is going to be amazing. I also know the color method, and my safeword is keys," he explained. It was a nerdy Fillory-esque reference, but he hoped it wouldn't throw Eliot for a loop.

"Perfect... this is going to be so much fun..." Eliot said, pinning Quentin's hands above his head with telekinesis.

"Oooh, now that's new. You are the best telekinetic I know though," Quentin purred playfully, wiggling a little to test it. "Mmm, what are you gonna do now, hm? Ravish me?" he teased.

"All in good time, my love. First I wanna see how much sensual torture you can take..." Eliot purred, gently dragging his nails against Quentin’s skin, making sure to trail over his nipples.

"Sensual torture? I’ve never done that before," Quentin murmured, moaning quietly as he arches into the nails, and the touches. "God... El, how do you make everything feel so good?"

"It's a little something called, “ _Actually Caring For Your Partner's Needs”_ Quentin. And you, my love, have been sorely deprived, from what you’ve been telling me anyhow. I'm gonna make sure you never feel used and abused again. I will do everything in my power to make you feel loved," Eliot said, taking shameless digs at Quentin's past... well, to call them lovers was a stretch.

Quentin blushed at that. How did Eliot make that seem so appealing and romantic? He had always used sex as a means to an end, a distraction. This... this was something far better, far more intense. "You're doing a damn good job at it so far El," he purred, smiling up at him, "never met anyone so... attentive," he added.

The longer Eliot continued to worship his body, the more Quentin began to see sex in a different, far more positive light. It was completely new and exciting, and he sincerely hoped that this bond he seemed to share with Eliot was a bond that was never to be severed. Eliot's job was already done and he'd barely even started. Quentin actually felt loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I think there's smut in basically every single chapter. You're in for a wild ride, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters won't all be the same length so sorry about that! Enjoy anyway!

Quentin did wonder though, in the dark recesses of his mind, if Eliot really meant this. Did Eliot really want them to be a thing? Or was this was just a ‘heat of the moment’ kind of situation. He didn't believe that Eliot would be cruel, or lead him on, but he wondered if the gravity of this was different for Eliot. He wondered if Eliot really wanted him, or if this was just a temporary thing.

He tried to rationalize with himself. Even if this were only temporary, he learned to set a higher standard now for any future partners he may have. He also learned to treat his own body better. Nonetheless, he didn't want Eliot to see him distracted, so he set his mind to focus on the good sensations Eliot was giving him. That said, the way Eliot was kissing him implied that he really did mean what he was saying; there was a tenderness to the kiss, a passion, and the message Eliot was trying to convey was-

  _'You’re mine now, and I’m going to take care of you'_.

Quentin wasn't the brightest bulb though, not when it came to personal things like this, so he found himself just focusing in the moment, not wanting to give too much thought into this yet. He melted into the kisses, and returned their intensity whole-heartedly, sending his own message of-

  _'Love me, take me, and never let me go'_.

Quentin's train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of Eliot's slicked up fingers against his hole. He let out an audible gasp in surprise, which snapped Eliot out of it and he was quick to ask, "What's wrong, babe? I didn't hurt you did I?" Eliot had a worried look on his face.

Quentin chuckled a little, "No, sweetheart, you didn't hurt me. I, uh... I just got stuck in my own head and it took me by surprise, that's all. Please, don't stop."

Eliot gave him a sweet chaste kiss on the lips and said, "as you wish, darling," as he continued to tease Quentin's hole with more care and caution this time. The gentle strokes were driving Quentin wild with need and lust, and they both deepened the kiss as they went along, developing a steady rhythm as Eliot worked his fingers into Quentin's hole to fingerfuck him before the main event.

It didn't take long before Quentin was moaning and writhing under Eliot's attention. "Fuck... can't wait to have you inside me," he admitted with a groan, spreading his legs wider. "Please, don't stop, fuck!" he cried out, hard as a rock and leaking against his stomach. He flexed his arms a little, unable to move thanks to the telekinesis holding him down.

He tried to stay focused, but he wondered how he was here, when Eliot could have anyone he wanted? Was he that special?

"Quentin, honey, I need you to relax for me. I can feel you tensing up..." Eliot said softly against the skin on Quentin's chest between kisses.

"Sorry El... this still feels a little surreal, the way you're taking- _unh-_ such good care of me," Quentin confessed, writhing at Eliot's every touch, torn between 'too much' and 'never enough'.

"You're just not used to it... but I’ve already said I'm here to change that. You're special, Q. I knew there was more to you than meets the eye as soon as I saw you. You are special," Eliot kissed him on the lips once, "you are worthy," _twice_ , "and you deserve to be cherished," _three times_ , "so let me cherish you, Q," four times, and the last one was especially deep; they both moaned into each other's mouths for lack of any other way to express their emotions.

Also, Quentin was really trying not to cry happy tears because there was not a single soul in his life who had ever made him feel as special as Eliot was making him feel.  This was a feeling he never wanted to let go of. He wanted Eliot in his life for as long as he could get away with it. He felt it perhaps too soon to say the L word, but... he was pretty damn close.

Quentin was lost in the sensations, the emotions, and before long, he whimpered and kissed Eliot again. "Please, take me. I can't wait anymore, please? I need _you_ ," he moaned, looking up at Eliot pleadingly, wishing he could touch and cling to Eliot, but his hands were still bound. "I'll be so good for you, please?" he added, giving Eliot his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"You've already been so incredibly good for Daddy, you deserve it," Eliot said, kissing Quentin one more time as he aligned his cock with Quentin's ready and waiting hole. He pushed himself inside, being rewarded with a long loud moan against his lips by Quentin.

"Yes... _oh Daddy_ , yes..." Quentin gasped against Eliot's mouth as he took Eliot deeper and deeper into himself.

Quentin was a size queen, he admitted it, and embraced it. "El, you're so fucking big... Daddy please, fuck me!" he begged, arching and wrapping his legs tighter around Eliot, pressing his ass back against the thick, hard cock stretching him like no other. He was so in love in that moment, even if he knew he shouldn't be. Even if he knew it would probably lead to heartbreak.

Eliot didn't need to be told twice. He began to thrust harder, deeper and faster into Quentin like he'd been desperate to for so long, and now, with Quentin fully at his mercy, he was taking no prisoners.

"Gonna be a good little slut for Daddy?" Eliot whispered breathless into Quentin's ear, and then traced his tongue up Quentin's neck and sunk his teeth in, with every intention of leaving a mark on Quentin. Quentin could barely give an answer between thrusts and the feeling of Eliot's teeth digging into the skin on his neck so he just breathed out an "uh-huh- so- good," and completely allowed himself to get consumed.

The pleasure was like a warm, gentle tide that slowly intensified until Quentin was lost in the ecstasy. It was better than any drug he had ever taken, any meditation or therapy. He bared his throat for Eliot, wanting him to mark him until everyone knew who he belonged to.

"Daddy- choke me- please-" Quentin begged as he was getting pounded by Eliot's gloriously full length. Eliot was a little surprised at this request, but who was he to deny his favorite little nerd slut? He trailed a hand up Quentin's chest, making his way up to Quentin's throat and gently pressed down.

Quentin moaned, watching Eliot with complete and utter trust and adoration. He was fully relaxed, even as he felt the euphoric feeling that usually came with being choked. He wasn't worried, like he had been with others in the past, about Eliot choking him too long. In fact, he instinctively knew that Eliot would stop if he needed to. Considering his past, he thought he wouldn’t be letting anyone else in so quickly, but… this is Eliot. There was something about him that made Quentin feel so… so _safe._

If anything, it was this feeling of safety under Eliot that made the feeling even more pleasurable. Thankfully Eliot pressed hard but not too hard for him to speak, so Quentin was able to warn him that he was close to climax. Eliot had completely given in to primal instinct and was thrusting mercilessly as he choked Quentin, until he too was about to reach orgasm.

"El- Daddy- gonna cum-"

"Me too Kitten-"

"Cum inside me Daddy-"

And their climax was more or less simultaneous. Eliot released his grip on Quentin's throat as he gave a few extra thrusts, completely spending himself inside Quentin.

Quentin's voice was a bit wrecked, but he giggled a little once the pleasure washed over them. "Mmm, El... that was easily the best I've ever had," he blushes and kisses Eliot softly. "Um. Could we do that again? I mean, not right now, we both need to recover but um... soon?"

Eliot released his telekinetic hold on Quentin and kissed him back with equal softness and tenderness, "of course we can, Kitten- uhm, sorry I called you a little slut earlier," he said, blushing.

"It's okay, I'm _your_ little slut and nobody else's... Daddy..." Quentin said teasingly before he giggled and snaked his hands into Eliot's hair, pulling him in for a slow, romantic make out session.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin kinda feelsy here! Oh and more smut. Warning for sexual harrassment and slut shaming, guys.

About a week and a half later, Quentin was feeling... oddly uncomfortable. He hadn't had much time to spend with Eliot lately due to class, so even though he was unsure where they stood, he hadn’t had time to clarify. Were they a thing? Or had it all been things they said in the heat of the moment? Quentin knew full well what he wanted, but life didn’t usually give him what he asked for. Now there was this guy practically eye-fucking him from across the room. He sipped his drink and tried to focus on anything else, until the guy walked over.

"Hey there gorgeous. You're alone tonight?"

"I'm waiting for someone," Quentin answered coolly, not interested for once. He only had eyes at this point for a very well put together king of the PKC.

"Oh come on, everyone says you love to party, why don'tcha wanna party with me?" the guy asked, unamused.

"I guess I'm just not in the mood tonight," Quentin deadpanned, looking the guy right in the eyes. This seemed to anger the guy, who began creeping into Quentin's personal space and looming over him. Quentin would be lying if he said he wasn't a little intimidated, but he insisted on holding his own.

"Well then I suggest you _get in the mood_. Dressed like that and ‘not in the mood’? Come the hell on," The guy growled, pressing Quentin against the wall, not realizing that he was about to get a very rude awakening by one very pissed off Eliot Waugh.

"How I dress is none of your business, so I suggest you back the hell off," Quentin retorted, his intimidation shifting into anger. He felt the guy's free hand reach for his shorts and he was about to fight him off when he saw a familiar hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Excuse me _sir_ , that's my boyfriend you're touching, and nobody touches _my_ boyfriend except me," Eliot said by way of warning, and pulled the guy off of Quentin - who stood there a little shellshocked because, _'wait, boyfriend?'_ \- before Eliot punched the guy hard in the face, sending him landing face first onto a table and then the floor, knocking him out cold. He saw Quentin with reddened eyes and went straight in for a hug.

"Kitten, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Eliot asked, cradling Quentin's face ever so gently. Quentin, still speechless, shook his head 'no', and pulled Eliot closer to hug him again, burying his face into his chest so nobody saw him cry. He had been used and abused by guys before, why was _this_ something that shook him, of all things? Was it because Eliot had seen it happen? Or maybe he had blocked out these feelings for too long. The years of being used and tossed away seemed to be catching up with him. When one spends such a long time being treated like that by so many people, one learns to just keep on keeping on, crafting an armor of sorts; after all, it was the sex that shut off the noise in his head. He never considered the possibility of a backlash. And suddenly, here came the backlash.

A dark, insidious part of Quentin’s mind began to rear its head. “ _See? You’re a piece of meat, for guys like that to pin down and fuck until they’ve had their fill._ ” The voice spoke on a loop, before the feeling of Eliot’s warmth pushed that aside, at least for the moment. Eliot cared, and that was enough.

Eliot just held Quentin for as long as he needed to be held, stroking his hair, allowing Quentin to process all of these emotions before he said, "Come on Kitten, let's get back to the Cottage. To safety," and he pulled away just far enough to wipe the tears from Quentin's eyes and take him by the hand to walk back to the Physical Kids Cottage.

Quentin was in a whirlwind of emotion, but followed Eliot gratefully. Eliot had called him his boyfriend! but... maybe he wasn't worth it. He dressed like a whore, so maybe that was all he was good for.

“ _Dressed like that and ‘not in the mood’? Come the hell on.”_

He was lost in his head for a while, following Eliot until Eliot speaking alerted him that he had been wallowing. "U-Um... what was that?" he asked quietly, looking at Eliot apologetically.

“ _A piece of meat_ ” the dark voice whispered again in the recesses of his mind.

Eliot looked back in confusion at first, but then the penny dropped. He stroked Quentin's face and hair and asked him gently, "Hey... What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Quentin almost didn't want to say what he was really thinking, but this was Eliot, so he took a deep breath and asked somewhat shakily, "Uhm... Fuck, I don't know, I just- you- you called me your- your boyfriend, I've never- uhm, nobody's ever thought to defend me before, I-" he cut himself off, feeling more tears well up.

He wiped at his eyes furiously. "You're the only one that's ever made me feel worth anything. Maybe they treat me like this because of how I dress. Maybe I should just stop..." he sniffled, "I just wanted someone to love me for _me_ , I wear this because I feel _good_ in it, I... I love sex but I don't want to just be a whore, I- I want to be a kept-"slut" who is with someone that won't degrade him," he was crying again, not knowing if he was making any sense or not really. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm down, though he only started trembling.

“ _Tease_ ” “ _Whore_ ” “ _Nothing_ ” “ _Garbage_ ” the voice kept going, an endless loop of self loathing.

"Is it so wrong to just want someone to love me?" he asked brokenly.

Quentin then rubbed at his face again "Sorry, I'm making this weird..." he sighed.

Eliot was starting to feel tears form in his eyes too, and he reached out to Quentin once more, pulling him in for a consoling hug, stroking his back and his hair.

"Oh Q, my Little Kitten... it's never wrong to want to be loved. I think everybody wants to be loved at some point, even me," Eliot cradled Quentin's face in his hands again, making a point to look into his eyes before continuing, "And for what it's worth, I love you. I really, truly do. And I want to keep on loving you and I want to make you realize that you are worth so much more than just your beautiful body. You have a beautiful mind, and a beautiful soul, Quentin. I love you exactly the way you are, and I wouldn't want to change you for anything. If you change the way you dress because of this that means he wins. We cannot and will not let him win, because he does not own your body. _You_ own your body and nobody else... not even me. I love you. I love you so much," Eliot was overcome with emotion and the words he couldn't say, he communicated with the most romantic, chaste (and salty) kiss he could muster. Quentin kissed him back eagerly.

"I love you too, El. I can't thank you enough, for... yanno, everything. My brain… it breaks sometimes, so... thank you, for not ditching me when you so easily could have," Quentin said, with a teary smile.

The voice had receded, from a dull roar, to barely a whisper. Maybe Eliot was the light in the darkness; maybe he was the answer to a question Quentin hadn’t thought to ask.

Quentin held onto Eliot, feeling a little clingy and vulnerable. "So, maybe... instead of me changing the way I dress..." he thought for a moment, before a grin formed on his face. "I have an idea. Maybe we could go get in your bed and talk about it? I might need your, professional stylist skills," Quentin teased a little. His heart swelled with love for Eliot. "If... that invitation to your room is still open that is?" he smiled coyly, knowing that it was, but feeling the urge to ask anyway.

"The invitation is always open for you, Kitten," Eliot said, pouring as much love into his voice as he could muster and it still wasn't enough, "now come on. Let's get inside, you must be getting cold," Eliot shrugged his blazer off and put it around Quentin's shoulders, making him blush. Eliot brushed Quentin's hair to the side and kissed him on the forehead, before taking him firmly by the hand and leading them into the Cottage, immediately up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"You're quite the romantic El, I’ve never had someone give me their jacket before," Quentin beamed as he spoke, kissing Eliot's cheek gently. He remembered a conversation he and Eliot had early on, before all this. " _I bond fast, time is an illusion_ ," Eliot had said. It made Quentin feel less nervous about this. In fact... he had never felt more comfortable. They settled on Eliot's bed once they entered the bedroom, with Quentin curling up with his head in Eliot's lap. "So, the idea was this: how would you feel about me wearing things that say like ‘Daddy's slut’ on them?" he asked with a grin, "and other clothes of course, mainly to get the idea across that I'm yours? Or... is that too soon?"

Eliot paused for a moment, allowing himself to imagine Quentin wearing a cutesy little crop top with 'Daddy's slut' on it, and an almost evil grin crept up on his face while he played with Quentin's hair. "Mmmm, nope. Not too soon at all. I'd like that a lot, actually," Eliot said, "that does mean a shopping trip is in order though... Oh, have you ever worn a collar?" he asked suggestively.

"No, I haven't... you wanna put one on me?" Quentin asked with enthusiasm.

Quentin was so happy, just the thought of being collared by Eliot made him immensely overjoyed. He knew all about the significance of collaring, and the BDSM side of things, so the offer meant more to him than he could express. His entire mood changed, from having been a bit down and nervous, to being so very happy and relaxed, and it was visible all over his face.

Eliot saw Quentin snuggle even closer to him, and it warmed his heart until it was fit to burst. "You're such a kitten, Q. You're my Little Kitten," he teased lovingly, wrapping his arms around Quentin and peppering him with kisses.

Quentin giggled a little at the kisses, wrapping his arms around Eliot, shifting so he was now sitting on Eliot's lap. "I like being your Kitten. Never thought I'd get to say that sentence but... yeah!" he couldn't stop smiling, in fact, the evening's prior "mishap" was far from his mind at that moment.

The sweet kisses gradually became more heated, and Quentin failed to find the words to express his gratitude for Eliot wanting to keep him, for Eliot saving him from a worse fate at that asshole's hand, for Eliot making him feel loved. He expressed it the way he knew best: with his body. He shifted again so he was straddling Eliot and as he deepened the kisses, he began to grind against Eliot. He was rewarded with Eliot's hands lifting his shirt up and over his head, discarding it on the floor.

"Mmm, I want to reward you for being so good to me tonight Daddy," Quentin purred, kissing along Eliot's neck, working to unbutton Eliot's vest, helping him out of it, before pulling the undershirt off as well. "I am easily the luckiest Kitten alive," he beamed, kissing along Eliot's chest, slowly working his way downward.

Quentin's hands then moved swiftly downward to remove Eliot's trousers and boxers, still leaving kiss after kiss on Eliot's torso. Once they were off, Quentin gave Eliot's cock a few strokes to get him hard enough for the perfect blow job. Quentin then traveled his lips further down Eliot's body until he reached Eliot's cock. Quentin began to kiss up the shaft from the base to the tip, until he licked across the slit and slowly, gently, took Eliot's cock into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down.

Quentin had never really properly enjoyed blowjobs before. Usually guys liked to get a bit rough with him, fuck his face, and then usually opted to cum on him rather than let him swallow. With Eliot though, he found himself _wanting_ to do this, to worship Eliot's cock and make him feel good. He took his time, pulling out every trick he knew of, determined to give Eliot the blowjob of his life.

He wanted to send Eliot over the edge, so he held Eliot's hips down as he made to take the entirety of Eliot's cock into his mouth, and then slowly pulled away for maximum sensation, and the way Eliot was moaning said it was working.

He focused entirely on Eliot, watching every reaction, doing the things he noticed Eliot enjoying. During one of his breaks to breathe, he stroked Eliot slowly. "Mmm, having fun Daddy?" he teased, sucking on the head for a few moments before diving back down on his cock a bit more.

"Fuck- yes Kitten right there-" Eliot managed to say before his breath hitched, "you're so- so good..."

Quentin preened at the praise, not realizing how much he loved being praised until it came from Eliot. He kept working Eliot over, playing with Eliot's balls as he lost himself in Eliot's moans, his unique scent, and the sheer pleasure of being able to worship Eliot like this.

"Q- Kitten- I'm close..." Eliot breathed out, feeling an almost irresistible urge to thrust hard into Quentin's mouth until he came. At most, Quentin was allowing him slow, gentle thrusts and it was sending Eliot into overdrive, until Quentin suddenly picked up the pace with his mouth, which meant Eliot was allowed to thrust harder. Eliot kept a hand fisted in Quentin's hair as he came deep into Quentin's throat, and at last Quentin was able to swallow like he'd always wanted to.

Quentin was proud to show off too, sucking and swallowing, not losing a single drop. His eyes widened, realizing that he really loved swallowing, at least for Eliot. "Mmm, Daddy..." he looked up at Eliot hungrily, "I think I might have to do that more often. That was so good," he purred, moving up Eliot's body once he had cleaned his cock, kissing Eliot passionately.

Eliot was aroused all over again by the sight of Quentin swallowing all of his cum and licking his cock clean before moving upwards to meet his lips. What aroused Eliot even more was tasting his own cum on Quentin's tongue as they kissed deeply and hungrily.

"Mmmm, Kitten, that was exquisite... it's my turn to reward you," Eliot said softly against Quentin's lips, then flipped them over so he was on top of Quentin. He unfastened Quentin's shorts, pulled them off, tutted a lubrication spell for his own hole and Quentin's cock, and was then quick to sink himself down onto Quentin, taking him in his entirety.

Quentin moaned, not having expected it. "Ohhh, Daddy... fuck!" he cried out, his hands moving to Eliot's hips, trying not to thrust too hard yet, figuring Eliot might need to get used to his size and all. "El, Daddy... you feel so good. Never had it this good before," he admitted breathlessly, his hands reverently wandering over Eliot, as if wanting to memorize every inch of him.

"Me neither Kitten, me neither... fuck, right there Kitten, fuck me hard," Eliot pleaded as he kept his pace slow going up and down on top of Quentin. Quentin matched his pace, still not wanting to hurt Eliot but also really feeling the urge to obey his Daddy.

Quentin pulled Eliot down for another passionate kiss meeting him halfway, and he gradually picked up his pace, losing himself in the feeling of his Daddy having his way with his body. He almost growled against Eliot's mouth as he began to get more feral with his thrusts.

"Yes Kitten- yes- harder- faster-" Eliot chanted like a mantra.

Quentin then decided to flip the script a little, laying Eliot against the pillows, and pressing him down as he fucked Eliot harder and faster. Quentin was determined to make this perfect for his Daddy, so he pounded Eliot hard, grinding his dick deep inside while the bed rocked against the wall. "You're mine. My Daddy, My love. Only Mine." he practically growled, intense in his love for Eliot.

"My Kitten- unh-" Eliot was lost for words, he'd lost himself in the glorious feeling of Quentin, his Little Kitten, taking control here. As Quentin was his, he was Quentin's. And that was all he needed.

"Daddy- gonna cum-"

"Cum for me Kitten, cum inside me-" Eliot said in encouragement.

Quentin then stilled inside Eliot, spilling his entire load, with the odd erratic thrust to empty himself further until he felt his entire body go limp, so he lay flush against Eliot, kissing him slowly post-orgasm. He felt that Eliot was still hard and decided that would not do, so he dragged a hand down Eliot's body and slowly began to stroke Eliot's cock.

"Gotta make sure my Daddy gets to cum too. You've been so good to me tonight, you deserve it," Quentin smiled adoringly, kissing Eliot as he stroked carefully and gently. "Gonna cum for me Daddy?" he teased, knowing he could _easily_ do this forever, just spending his time being loved by Eliot, and loving him in return.

Eliot moaned into every kiss Quentin gave him, feeling like he was on the verge of overdrive. His nerves felt like they were on fire and yet he didn't want to stop loving and being loved by Quentin like this. He could almost feel his body quake with pleasure, and his moans got more shameless and higher in pitch.

"Mmm- Kitten- Daddy's gonna cum- Kitten-" Eliot barely managed to say before he was cumming hard, all over Quentin's hand and his own torso, gasping with each spurt.

Quentin stroked Eliot through his release, before he decided to give Eliot a little extra reward. He licked his hand clean like a kitten, but also licked it all up off of Eliot's torso as well. "Can't have all that going to waste, not when it tastes so good," he purred playfully, nuzzling Eliot tenderly.

"You're so fucking sexy, Kitten, I'm glad you're mine. The way you're going, we could almost go another round," Eliot teased, petting Quentin's hair like a literal kitten.

"I'm game if you are, Daddy... I'm all yours," Quentin purred, kissing up Eliot's cleaned torso and making his way up to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This carries on in the next chapter guys, chill!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, more smut!

Quentin can't resist indulging in another kiss, basking in the petting and the positive attention. "I, um. I do have a question though," he blushes a little bit. "My room is across the cottage a bit. Can I... stay here with you?"

He wanted to ask about moving his stuff in permanently, but he also was trying to not be too intense.

"Of course you can, Kitten. I'm not gonna kick you out and make you do the walk of shame back to your own room. I don't ever wanna do that," Eliot said, implying that he in fact would love to have Quentin move in with him, so to speak.

Quentin can't help but smile at that. "Well it wouldn't be the Walk of Shame. I could never be ashamed of this," he promises, kissing the spot right over Eliot's heart. He decided to push his luck a little. "Maybe I could um, move in?" he blushes redder this time. "I dunno if Margo will mind since I know you two hang out in here often but... I'd like to?"

Eliot pointedly blinked twice at Quentin. "Kitten, _please_. It's my room. I love her to bits but she likes you too, so she'll deal. Besides, didn’t I just say I _didn't ever_ wanna kick you out? We'll get your stuff moved in over the weekend, no big," Eliot said casually, not expecting to hear Quentin squeak in excitement and pounce on him in a happy thankful hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Quentin said, resting his head against Eliot's chest, and Eliot giggled at his reaction.

"You're welcome, Kitten," Eliot said, his heart bursting with love. He mused that Quentin must have really suffered a god awful lot of trauma in his life if this is how he reacts to getting nice things. Nonetheless, he loved making Quentin happy in any capacity he could, because a happy Quentin makes for a happy Eliot.

  
On Eliot's to do list in regards to Quentin was move his belongings into his bedroom, and go shopping for clothes that send off the message that Quentin belongs to him. Oh, and of course a nice blinged out collar with the word ‘Kitten’ on it.

Said quest for the aforementioned blinged out collar also nets Quentin a sparkly cat-ear headband, because he obviously had to play the part, and he needed things to keep his hair out of his face too. Eliot had enlisted Margo’s help with most of this, so the three of them had gone shopping for Quentin’s adjusted wardrobe together. This was a lovely bonding moment for Margo and Quentin, because Margo was beginning to feel that Quentin was taking up too much of Eliot’s time for her liking. She wanted to size him up herself, see who she was really up against. She’d been curious enough to ask why Eliot gave Quentin the nickname Kitten; Eliot just shrugged that it came naturally one time during sex, and Quentin corroborated, adding that he was already a cat person anyway so it fit. The three of them together had an incredible time; Eliot and Margo took more joy than what could be considered normal in essentially using Quentin as a living dress up doll, and Quentin took an obscene amount of joy modelling all of his new clothes for them. It was a win-win all the way around.

When they all finally got back onto campus, and Quentin finally spotted the cat-ear headband sneakily tucked beside all the other gifts Eliot (and Margo) had bestowed upon him at his request, he rolled his eyes (in an affectionate way) at Eliot. At the same time, he'd thought to himself _'oh I am so wearing this like all the time'_ because whether he wanted to admit it or not, he lowkey loved it. He figured that Eliot would want him to play the part of Little Kitten, so that's exactly what he was gonna do, just to please his Daddy. He could feel happy tears form in his cheeks because he suddenly remembered his relationship with Chad, and how Chad was nowhere near this affectionate with him; he remembered how neglected he felt, and then he felt blessed to have what he now had with Eliot.

This prompted a rather vigorous hug (that was more like a pounce on Quentin's part) which led to him hugging Eliot tightly, and kissing Eliot over and over again. He couldn't help himself really. After everything, he just wanted to make sure Eliot knew how appreciative he was, and how much he loved Eliot. Margo then knew to take her leave from Eliot’s bedroom, because she knew what was likely to come next.

Quentin knew Julia was most likely going to be cautious, and probably wouldn't like this, but Quentin had no doubts about this at all.

Eliot's mind wandered back onto the _'what the hell has my precious Kitten been through'_ theories as he held onto Quentin, but he didn't want to bring it up right now and bring his mood down. Whatever it was, he was determined never to let that happen again. He loved Quentin more than words or body language could ever convey, and he wanted to make damn sure Quentin knew it. Eliot himself had a lot of love to give, and his life had been somewhat devoid of potential recipients, at least in the way that mattered to him. He felt blessed to have found Quentin, who was clearly more than able to handle the sheer magnitude of love being handed to him on a silver platter. It was then that Eliot muttered out loud, "You and I were made for each other, Q. I'm never letting you go. _Ever_."

Quentin's eyes widened, a smile forming as tears flowed easily. "El... I love you," he blushed a little, "I didn't really say it before because I was scared of... well, scaring you off," he admitted quietly. "I... I've never felt so loved, and understood before. I'm never gonna let you go either," he whispered, kissing Eliot, before he realized that technically Eliot was still standing, and Quentin was hanging off of him like a sloth, or a spider monkey, or some other clingy creature.

Eliot turned them around and pushed Quentin against the wall. "I love you too, Q, with all my heart..." he said before kissing Quentin deeper, adding some heat to it. When he and Quentin had sex it was usually rough and feral. This time, Eliot was determined to make love to Quentin, because it was what he deserved.

Quentin practically melted against him, curling his fingers in Eliot's waistcoat, kissing back eagerly. "Mmm, have I mentioned today that I really love it when you kiss me?" He blushed a bit, smiling and nuzzling Eliot, kissing his jaw, and down along his neck. Eliot was safety, love, home... which was exhilarating, but also scary, but also amazing.

"You don't have to, sweetheart... I just love kissing you," Eliot said, bringing Quentin's lips back to his own, earning him a satisfied moan from Quentin, "I'm gonna make sweet, sweet love to you, right now. I'm gonna worship your body, Kitten," Eliot purred into Quentin's ear, and Quentin was absolutely gone. For a long time he was used to quick rough sex, but making love? This was new territory for him, and instead of feeling nervous like he would have been like three, maybe four weeks ago, he was incredibly excited.

Quentin hoped Eliot noticed the way he relaxed. Eliot was always hyperaware when he was nervous or upset, so hopefully his satisfaction about that caught Eliot's attention too. "I think for you to make love to me we need to be uh, naked," He teased, though he kept the cat-ear headband on regardless, because he was Eliot's Kitten of course.

"All in good time, Kitten," Eliot said, wanting to really work Quentin up. Eliot brought them over to the bed and gently laid Quentin down on his back before starting to remove his clothes. As he lifted Quentin's shirt up, he kissed along his torso and chest with each new inch of exposed skin.

Quentin, as impatient as he was sometimes, absolutely loved when Eliot did this. He knew just how to touch, and kiss, and make him feel special. "Mmm, Daddy..." he mewled, smiling blissfully as he let his fingers gently move through Eliot's hair. It was so soft, so silky, and the smell of Eliot's shampoo was comforting too.

Quentin and Eliot got into a slow steady rhythm with their hips as they kissed, and Quentin let his hands wander down to Eliot's waistcoat and shirt so he could unbutton them one at a time.

"Ya know, I'm always torn. You look so good in these waistcoats, but they take so long to remove," Quentin teased playfully, kissing Eliot again, "I do love getting my hands on you though, so maybe it evens out," he added, working Eliot's shirt open, before sliding the shirt and waistcoat off at the same time.

Eliot assisted in the removal of his shirt and waistcoat, and then held Quentin's hands down above his head, lacing his own fingers between Quentin's as he continued to kiss him on the lips. He continued along the neck, lightly dragging his teeth across Quentin's sensitive skin because he knew it made Quentin shiver with pleasure, and then he caressed Quentin all down his body with one hand, making his way down to the button and zipper of his shorts.

Quentin was a moaning, writhing mess by the time Eliot got to his shorts. "Mmm, Daddy, please?" he looked at Eliot adoringly. He spread his legs a bit, wondering if Eliot would notice that he decided to wear a special pair of underwear under his shorts. It was a red lacy thong, one that Eliot had spotted when they were shopping. He hoped Eliot liked it.

"Damn, Kitten... red really becomes you, you know that?" Eliot purred as he noticed it, palming Quentin's throbbing cock over the thong that was just about covering it. Quentin whined at the sensation of lace rubbing gently against his already sensitive dick. Quentin was incredibly glad he chose to wear it when he did.

Quentin's now free hands traveled down to Eliot's slacks and he unfastened them with ease.

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd like these. I saw you eying this at the store and... well, I wanted to look good for you," Quentin smiled seductively, working Eliot's zipper down. He was unable to resist reaching in and stroking Eliot a few times. "Have I mentioned how much I love your dick? It’s so big..." he blushed again, a tiny bit embarrassed, but it was true. He could suck on Eliot all day and not have enough.

"Thank you, I'm rather proud of it. Your dick is a thing to be worshipped too, I hope you know..." Eliot said, repaying the compliment in earnest. Quentin knew he was a size queen, but Eliot was the first person to truly enjoy teasing, stroking, sucking his cock and that in itself was an honor.

"We make a good pair, two size queens," Quentin teased, kissing Eliot softly, still stroking and toying with Eliot's cock carefully. He was eager, but also just loved the gentle, sweet intimacy of this. It wasn't something he had much experience with if he was honest.

Eliot was determined to keep a slow pace but Quentin was making it particularly difficult for him, considering how much pleasure he was getting from Quentin toying with his cock the way he was. Once all garments and undergarments were finally removed, Eliot wasted no time in holding Quentin down while he ground his hips against Quentin’s, guaranteeing that their cocks would rub against one another.

Quentin tilted his head back, moaning shamelessly. "El, god... you feel so good." He watched Eliot's face, loving the sight of Eliot as he did this. He was so determined, so beautiful, so... otherworldly. He found himself rocking back against Eliot, impatient but also fully eager to see where this went.

Drunk on the feeling of their bodies pressed together so intimately, Eliot traced a hand down Quentin's side, making him shiver. He eventually reached Quentin's ass and snuck a finger or two in the cleft, beginning to gently tease Quentin's hole.

Quentin gasped at the sensation. "Eliot- Daddy- mmm, yes, right there," he purred and he pushed back against Eliot's fingers, trying to coax them inside him, a little bit at a time.

Quentin wiggled his hips a little more, making their cocks rub together again. He was trying to not be impatient, but it just felt so good. He briefly wondered what it would be like to spend the rest of his life like this, loved and cherished so completely. Yet... he had a feeling he would get to find out. Eliot wouldn't leave him... wouldn't abandon him.

Eliot caved in to Quentin's body language and pushed his middle finger into Quentin's hole, ever so slowly. Quentin reacted by digging his nails into Eliot's back and scratching across his shoulder blades. Eliot hissed at the sensation, but told Quentin to do it again. Quentin couldn't resist such a request, so he did it again, dragging his nails along Eliot's back, while also sucking a mark onto his throat. "Want to make sure people see these marks..." he admitted. He loved seeing the envious looks on everyone's faces, seeing him on Eliot's arm.

"Want everyone to know... you don't just belong to me, Kitten, I belong to you too-  mmm, bite me harder, Q, I know you can..." Eliot said, suddenly in the mood to feel some sweet pain. He wanted to let his Kitten be a little bit naughty, he loved it when Kitten was naughty.

When eventually Eliot felt that Quentin was ready to take his cock, he aligned it with Quentin's entrance and slowly guided himself in.

Quentin moaned wantonly, momentarily distracted by being filled in such an exquisite way. "Ohhh, god Daddy..." He moaned, before he bit down, not quite drawing blood, but it would leave a mark. "Mmm" he murmured, so very happy to be able to be a bit naughty. He lazily rocked his hips, dragging his nails over Eliot's skin gently.

He could feel everything at once; Eliot's giant cock filling him up gloriously, Eliot's breath on his skin, Eliot's hand slowly stroking his cock in time to each thrust, Eliot's lips on his neck... it was all too much and yet never enough. He wrapped his legs around Eliot's hips, trying to coax Eliot deeper into him because he wanted to feel all of Eliot inside him.

Quentin could easily do this forever, and he found himself focused entirely on Eliot. The sensations, the emotions, the intimacy, all building to an exquisite symphony. "El, I love you, so much, please... keep going, want to feel you fill me up."

The two of them rocked together, in perfect sync. They were two halves of a whole, coming together perfectly.

"Mm- Kitten- Daddy needs to go harder-" Eliot gasped against Quentin's neck.

"Yes- _please_ Daddy, harder-" Quentin purred back, and no sooner had he said yes than Eliot began to pick up the pace. Quentin and Eliot were moaning together, matching the pace of Eliot's thrusts. It was like sweet music.

Quentin's moans grew louder as Eliot hit all the right spots deep inside him. "God El, don't stop, please!" He begged, pressing their foreheads together and putting one hand on the back of Eliot's neck in an interesting reversal of their normal embrace.

For just a moment they looked into each other's eyes, and Eliot breathed out, "you're so beautiful, Q," before kissing him hard and hungry; still going harder and deeper until he felt he was about to explode.

Quentin returned the kiss whole-heartedly, mewling and moaning as he let Eliot have his way with him. This was so much better, so much more intense than anything else he had ever felt with anyone. "Fill me, please? I'm so fucking close Daddy..." He begged.

"I'm close too Kitten, I'm-" Eliot didn't even get to finish what he was about to say before he came hard, spilling his entire load into Quentin. He then rode out his orgasm while he stroked Quentin's cock to bring him to ecstasy too, which admittedly didn't take much. Quentin came all over both of them, and once they'd come down from this extraordinary high, Eliot collapsed beside Quentin and amazingly they'd both left themselves with the shakes.

"Holy shit Eliot... that was next-level," Quentin managed to huff out after a minute or so of catching his breath.

"Mm, I'll second that," Eliot smiled lazily, smiling even more as Quentin curled closer to Eliot.

Quentin brushed his lips against Eliot's chest, letting his fingers slowly wander. "I never knew it could be so good, so special..." Quentin admitted, knowing that it probably sounded equally strange and pathetic to say something like that.

"For it to be special it needs to happen with someone special... and you're special to me, Q. Fuck..." Eliot wrapped his arms around Quentin, "I never thought I'd meet someone I could love as strongly as I love you."

Quentin looked up at Eliot adoringly, listening before he nodded quietly. "I agree completely. I never... never thought I'd have this, with someone that really loves me," Quentin admitted, "always thought I'd uh, be alone forever... god that's depressing, sorry," he buried his face in Eliot's neck to hide his embarrassment. "I just love you so fucking much, and... I'm so happy you're not bothered by that. I should warn you about my best friend Julia though, she's very... protective."

Eliot's reaction was one of curiosity. "Protective? Protective, how?"

Quentin held his head low, not wanting to say too much, so he opted for a somewhat cryptic answer. "Well... let's just say... she's... she's seen me go through... a lot. It's- I'm not sure I'm ready to get into that, right now, with you... sorry," Quentin lay down again, resting his head on Eliot's chest, avoiding eye contact because of this random wave of shame he suddenly felt.

"Honey, there's no need to apologize. I'm not gonna force it out of you. You tell me when you're ready, ok?" Eliot said in reassurance, playing with Quentin's hair. Quentin just nodded in response and they stayed like that snuggled together.

"She's uh, probably going to be suspicious of you, because last time was uh, pretty bad," he admitted after a few quiet moments. "So just... don't take it too personally?" Quentin commented. He wished he was brave enough to tell Eliot everything, but... some of it he didn't even know how to talk about.

"I won't... but, thank you for telling me this much," Eliot said, reaching down to kiss Quentin's forehead. Eliot didn't know whether it was wise to tell Quentin he'd been running over this in his head, trying to figure him out based on his behavior. Maybe Quentin would feel sort of invaded? He decided to keep that to himself, but he did more or less consider his theory confirmed... he just still needed to figure out to what extent. If he did get confronted by this Julia, maybe she'd tell him the precise details?

"I'll try my best to tell you more, but... not tonight. We've had a good evening and you already pulled me out of a dark headspace once," Quentin smiled sheepishly, kissing Eliot gently. "I think once you two talk though, she'll come around," he added, which might be wishful thinking but then again... Julia wasn't horrible, just protective.

"Well, if words aren't enough for her, I'll show her how much I love you, Kitten," Eliot said as though he were declaring war on an invading country. Quentin smiled a thankful smile, pressed his forehead against Eliot's and basked in the soft pink glow of their love for one another, humming in delight.

"I mean if we can do that without ultimately fucking, that'll be an achievement for us," Quentin joked, earning him a full belly laugh from Eliot. Eliot then pulled him in for another sweet gentle kiss and said, "I'm sure we'll manage."

"Though there's no reason we couldn't go fuck afterward," Quentin giggled with a bit of mischief in his gaze. "I'll just be happy to be with you though," he admitted, resting his head against Eliot's chest after another sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We felt we'd neglected Margo a little, bc Eliot would never do anything without his Bambi. Forgive us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuunnn! Boyfriend meets protective best friend and it goes... shockingly smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda shortish, whoops!

Quentin and Eliot had met up with Julia for lunch on a Friday afternoon, and it felt like they hadn't seen each other in eons. The moment Quentin laid eyes on her; he ran over and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Juuuuuules! Listen, I have someone I want you to meet," he said, putting her down - he hadn't realized he'd lifted her up - and he took her by the hands to pull her towards Eliot, "Julia, this is my boyfriend Eliot. Eliot, this is Julia."

Julia was surprised by Quentin's high spirits, not to mention his enthusiasm. When she heard him say the word ‘Boyfriend’ though, she immediately tensed. She'd been down this road before.

"Ah, Eliot," Julia offered her hand, "I'm Quentin's... well, we're practically siblings at this point," she smiled politely, though she was sizing him up, watching him curiously. "How long have you two been a thing? This seems... fast?"

"Well, I’ll tell you what I told Quentin: I bond fast. Time is an illusion. Quentin and I, it all happened naturally, we've been together..." Eliot looked at Quentin, "what, about a month and a half now? Closer to two? But we were friends first," Eliot said, looking back at Julia. Quentin hadn't taken his eyes off Eliot until he followed Eliot's gaze towards Julia, seeking her approval. She still had her doubts and was determined to corner Eliot when she had a moment.

"Alright, ok," Julia stuttered, "So, uh- shall we go find a place to sit and eat and talk more?" She asked, pointing behind her as a signal for the lovebirds to follow her. The three of them then went to find a nice spot to sit down.

Once they'd settled, Eliot and Julia were more or less playing 20 Questions, while Quentin watched them like it were a game of chess. Quentin quickly realized that his presence was impeding the conversation. Julia wanted to ask questions that might upset Quentin, and Eliot was trying to play with only half a poker hand. So, he decided to hit the little boy’s room.

"Guys, I'll- I'll be right back," Quentin said, taking his leave. Julia had Eliot alone. At last. Now the real interrogation could begin. Both Julia and Eliot obviously had stake in this, so the second Quentin was out of earshot they began.

"Listen, Julia-"

"Listen, Eliot-"

They'd spoken simultaneously once they knew Quentin was out of earshot. They shared a wary chuckle.

"Ladies first," Eliot conceded, giving Julia the floor.

"Aahh, Eliot... look. Um. Quentin is practically a little brother to me, ok? And- and I've seen him get hurt so many times-" Julia cut herself off, not quite knowing how to continue, but then she just had to ask, "has he told you anything about his previous relationships?"

"Not everything, but I won't push him before he's ready. That's not my place. Besides… between you and me, over the course of our relationship I've been trying to figure him out. Based on his behavior, I'd say he's suffered quite some trauma-"

"Ha, you can say that again. The last guy he got this attached to, whose name was Chad, couldn't handle the amount of love Quentin craves. And as you likely know by now, he craves a lot. The guy barely paid him any attention; essentially used him as his personal sex doll and that was that. It... it even got violent. He'd come to me covered in bruises and-" Julia felt herself tear up, still full of anger at this asshole. Just hearing this made Eliot angry.

"I'll kill him, nobody hurts my Kitten like that-" he started, but before he could fully Hades out, Julia put a hand on his arm.

"That's… a bit late, I'm afraid. I appreciate the sentiment though. He's dead already. Car accident. Drunk behind the wheel," Julia admitted with a shrug. "Your reaction though, that gives you at least a few points," she smiled a little.

"Ah, that's a pity. Is necromancy out of the question? The good ol’ resurrection and then re-murder? It might be cathartic for all of us," Eliot suggested, only half joking.

Julia found herself giggling slightly. "As much as I appreciate that, he uh, got what he deserved. I'll put it that way," she grinned.

"Well, in any case-" Eliot paused for a moment, "I... can't really explain it, but every ounce of love that Q gives, fills empty spaces inside me that I didn't even know were there," Eliot admitted. "I'm not normally one for the whole, feelings thing. I’ve been burned enough times in my own life to attest to that. But… I'm doing my best to be what Q needs. Seeing him happy, it makes it all worth it, and every time he's eager to please, or seems scared to ask for something I... I just feel like I need to be better, so that I can give him everything he wants, needs, craves, and maybe make some of that trauma easier to process?" he supplied, trying to explain himself.

"Well… so far, I think you're doing a good enough job as it is, Eliot. I've never seen him so happy. Oh, speak of the devil..." Julia said, spotting Quentin approaching them again.

"Welcome back, Kitten," Eliot said, wrapping an arm around Quentin as he sat down and kissing his temple.

"Ugh, sorry I took so long. So, have you two been gossiping about me?" Quentin asked in jest.

"Only about how much we love you, Kitten," Eliot supplied, never letting him go.

"Oh my god I almost missed that- Kitten; that's so adorable!" Julia said, almost fangirling over the tooth rotting fluff of the nickname.

Quentin blushed and nuzzled Eliot gently. He then looked at Julia in surprise. "Yeah? I like it too, it’s sweet," he admitted, not expecting her to be so... welcoming. He didn't blame her though; she was the one to pick him up when he was in a bad place. Until Eliot that is.

"Oh! That reminds me," Eliot reaches into the pocket of his waistcoat, pulling out an invitation. "A few of us are doing a cookout thing this weekend, since we're going to have a break from classes and stuff. Do you want to come?" He offered Julia the invitation with a smile. "I'm going to be shamelessly showing off my Kitten, so it is only proper to have the lady in his life there too, you see," he grinned.

"Oh I'd love to, thank you Eliot," Julia answered, graciously accepting the invitation. Just watching how affectionate Eliot was with Quentin was giving her more faith that Quentin had finally met his love match, so to speak. Seeing Quentin happy made her happy, and she hoped beyond hope that this would never turn sour.

Quentin smiled, this was progress, and it was going better than he expected. "Yay! I was hoping you'd agree. I admit, Eliot suggested just inviting you, but I was insistent that you two needed to meet first, it just… made more sense to me that way," Quentin admitted.

"He's kind of the brains of this outfit," Eliot added with a fond smile.

"Yeah, he's way smarter than he gives himself credit for," Julia agreed. They both seemed to be on a mission to see who could make Quentin blush more.

They continued to chat about all the things, and they completely lost track of time until Julia realized she was late for her afternoon class.

Quentin and Eliot walked Julia to class, before Quentin turned and wrapped his arms around Eliot. "Thank you, for... bonding with her, I guess?" Quentin admitted with a sheepish smile. "I love you," he added, kissing Eliot sweetly, smiling as Eliot nuzzled him and held him affectionately. It was so great to be accepted, and loved, in a relationship "blessed" by his oldest friend and sibling.

Now they just had to prepare for the cookout.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, a chapter without smut? From us? Inconceivable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the use of a homophobic slur, so consider yourself hereby warned. But don't worry, Quentin kicks ass.

It was 11.30 AM on the morning of the cookout, and Quentin still hadn't come downstairs yet. Eliot knew Quentin could be a heavy sleeper, but he was always awake by 10. He was busy getting all the sides prepared in time for the cookout which was due to start around 2pm, so he called out, "Bambi! Can you do me a favor and check up on Q for me real quick?"

He heard Margo call back, "On it!" And she made her way upstairs to the bedroom Eliot and Quentin shared. Once she reached the door, she did the polite thing (which for her was a rarity, but knowing them… better safe than sorry) and knocked precisely three times. A muffled "Come in!" came from the other side of the door, and Margo stepped through. Quentin turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, it's you. I could use a little help," Quentin said, almost pleading.

"With...?" Margo asked, unsure of what she was seeing, since Quentin was still in his underwear and there were clothes strewn around. "Ya look a little panicked Coldwater, care to share?"

Quentin took a deep breath. "I can't decide what to wear, I mean- I don't want to be _too_ suggestive, this is a casual cookout, but I also want to look sexy for Eliot, ya know? I mean, I was thinking maybe this crop top..." He held up one in blood red that said "Daddy's favorite disaster" on it, in sparkly text.

"But what do I wear with it? Jean shorts? My favorite lacy fishnets? I need your stylistic genius, Margo. I mean El says you dressed him for Encanto Oculto, surely you can turn my indecisive ass into presentable arm candy?"

Margo's lips slowly formed an evil smile. "Oh honey, I thought you'd never ask. First off, I approve of the crop top. Keep. Secondly, keep holding it up?" Margo said as she grabbed Quentin's favorite lacy fishnets and held them against Quentin's lower half for comparison. "Try this combo..."

Quentin held up the crop top, until she directed him to try on the lacy fishnets. "Okay, should I change underwear? They won't REALLY show, especially if I wear something over them." He pulled on the crop top, then stepped behind Eliot's changing screen to pull the fishnets on, stepping back out once he was done. "Hm, what about shoes? Sneakers won't fit, and we're gonna be on grass so my heeled boots won't really work either..."

"Don't you have a pair of Doc Martens lying about somewhere? That could work; go a little bit goth for him..." Margo suggested, also picking up a couple of fitting accessories, like Quentin's leather collar embossed with the word "Kitten" in rhinestones, showing it to Quentin by way of suggestion. This made the proverbial light bulb turn on above Quentin’s head.

"Ooooh, I can do goth! Means I need another crop top tho- I have the perfect one..." Quentin said as he came to an idea. He found himself inspired, and ultimately went for an all-black ensemble.

He did pick a crop top that was black with "Daddy's boy" in red though, because he was determined to make sure people knew he was taken. He also put on some fingerless gloves (with lace detail) and the Doc Martens Margo suggested. Over the fishnet/lace leggings he wore a black pair of shorts that almost looked like a skirt, due to the black lace detailing. "Okay, how is this? Hm, should I put eyeliner or something on too? It isn't ridiculously hot out, so it shouldn't run."

Margo was awestruck. "Damn, Coldwater! If you weren't taken I'd fuck you myself," she said, shamelessly looking him up and down, "eyeliner will really be the icing on the cake for Eliot, so I say go for it. Maybe get your cat ears on too for extra effect."

Quentin walked over and gave Margo a big hug and a kiss on the cheek in gratitude. Margo chuckled as she hugged him back, before pulling away and saying, "So I'll see you downstairs, yeah? I can't wait to see Eliot's face when he sees how utterly scrumptious you look." She gave Quentin a playful smack on the ass and made her way out of the bedroom.

"See you downstairs," Quentin said, blushing but also beaming with pride in how he looked. He then sat down at Eliot's vanity and made a start on his eyeliner.

Quentin was careful with the eyeliner, and decided that even though a transfer-proof lipstick would look great with the outfit, they were going to be eating, so it would just come off anyway. He put the cat ears on, and gave one last look at himself, before feeling confident enough to make his way downstairs. He followed the smell of the food, and leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. "Want some help?"

"Uh, you can help Margo set the table and- hooooly..." Eliot said as he turned around and caught a look at Quentin. Seeing how stunning he looked in his Goth get-up, Eliot almost dropped the bowl of salad he had in his hands. Quentin caught the salad bowl and looked shyly at Eliot, as a way of non-verbally asking 'how do I look?'

"Margo helped me figure out what to wear. I uh... wanted to look especially nice today," Quentin admitted sheepishly, "This is a big day after all; It has been roughly seven weeks since you swept me off my feet? And then proceeded to punch a guy for me not long after," Quentin grinned, knowing it technically _wasn’t_ an anniversary, but he felt celebratory and wanted to be sexy for Eliot.

Margo looked on with evil satisfaction because she knew from Eliot's reaction that it had worked.

"Oh Kitten... you look beautiful-gorgeous-stunning-sexy- all of that and more," Eliot said breathlessly, as though he were looking into the eyes of an angel.

"Margo even said if I weren't taken she'd fuck me herself," Quentin admitted with a blush.

"Oh, coming from Bambi, that's more or less the pinnacle of compliments. I really wanna enjoy this look on you before I ravage you tonight, but I can't promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

"If you don't touch me at all this afternoon, I'll be offended," Quentin joked.

Margo chuckled a little. "I think that's a foregone conclusion at this point. Since we've known you I barely see you two not touching one another. You're like Siamese, and I'm not even that mad about it now," she commented with a shrug.

"She makes a good point, El," Quentin purred, kissing Eliot's cheek.

"Alright, but we really need to get cracking. Can you help Margo set the table please, Kitten?" Eliot asked politely, handing over that damn salad bowl.

"Anything for you Daddy," Quentin said with a cheeky smile as he took the salad bowl plus another couple of sides to the long table that was already set up outside the Cottage. It wasn't extremely hot out, but it was pleasantly warm and sunny.

Quentin helped Margo set the table, and also helped mix the punch, since Eliot had been teaching him beginner’s mixology on the side. _‘That should do it… I think I got the right ratio,’_ Quentin thought to himself. He hoped it wasn't too strong, though maybe he should have practiced a little more first.

Quentin ladled a sample of the punch for a taste test, and because he couldn't always trust his own judgement, he passed the sample onto Margo and Eliot, seeking their approval.

"Good stuff, Coldwater. Proud of you," assuaged his worries a bit with a kiss on the cheek from Margo.   
"It's perfect, Kitten, top marks," further cemented it with a kiss on the lips from Eliot as a reward for his efforts.

Sufficiently feeling proud of himself, he finished off the sample. It was then that he heard some guy spout shit about Eliot, like "always tryina show off, I don't know why he bothers," even taking digs at Quentin’s fashion sense, wondering what on Earth Eliot could see in “such a freak”, but it was when Quentin heard this guy call Eliot a fag that he really lost it. He approached the guy, and pushed him against the nearest wall of the Cottage. Without saying a word, he delivered a mean right hook directly to the guy's nose, resulting in him trying to duck down to dodge more punches but Quentin held him in place and punched the guy in the face three more times.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear to you, fuckboy. You can call me a freak, and anything else. I don't give a flying fuck. But you will not shit talk Eliot like that. He's a better Magician than you ever will be, and quite frankly if you keep running your mouth I will break more than just your nose."

Quentin then kneed the guy in the stomach before Julia and Margo both pulled him off the guy. Julia was amazed, having never seen Quentin be like this before.

"Damn Coldwater, remind me not to get on your bad side," Margo huffed, spitting in the guy's general direction.

"Come on Q, let's get you inside to cool off," Julia said, rubbing his back to calm him. He watched the guy stumble away from the Cottage, thinking _'that asshole better never set foot here again'_ , and he allowed Margo and Julia to guide him inside. The moment they were through the door, Eliot walked up to them and said, "I heard my name, what just-"

"Your little Kitten here got angry at a guy who couldn't watch his mouth," Margo said matter-of-factly as she and Julia passed Quentin onto Eliot.

"Aww, Q... you punched a guy? For me?" Eliot asked him, feeling incredibly flattered.

"He- he was saying rude things about you, Eliot. He even used a word I won't repeat- but the point is, you would do the same for me- actually you have done the same for me, so..." Quentin explained with a shrug.

Quentin leaned into Eliot a little, breathing deep. "I uh, after my last... bad relationship. I took a few self defense courses. When I heard that asshole running his mouth I just... couldn't let it stand, ya know?" he looked at Eliot, kissing his cheek. "Faces are more painful to punch than a punching bag..." he admitted quietly, shaking his hand out a little, before adding, "It’s probably a good thing I haven't learned Battle Magic yet."

Eliot gently took the hand Quentin was shaking out, and he tried to remove the fingerless glove covering it, but it had gotten stuck on his hand from the blood coming out of Quentin's knuckles. Eliot gently pulled at it, and Quentin hissed in pain and found himself experiencing an unexpected secondary reaction… arousal?

"Carry on..." Quentin said, almost as an order.

Quentin found himself very much turned on. He didn't like being hit, or roughed up, but... maybe Eliot hurting him just a little wasn't so bad. Eliot smiled, removing the glove completely, before he brought Quentin inside a bit more, starting to clean his knuckles, before kissing them gently. "My brave Kitten, defending my honor. Who knew?" Eliot grinned proudly. "I can't wait for you to learn battle magic; you'd look so hot..." Eliot muttered into Quentin's ear as he continued to clean and dress the wounds on Quentin's knuckles. Quentin felt safe enough to moan at the sensation.

Quentin blushed though. "Y-You think so?" He asked, "I haven't tried to learn it yet, Kady suggested teaching me but... I dunno, do you think I could do it?"

"I have complete faith in you, Kitten. Julia said it herself, you're way smarter than you give yourself credit for," Eliot said, brushing against Quentin's grazed knuckles with his thumb, and Quentin moaned again.

"OK apparently it turns out I really like that..." Quentin confessed when he moaned again and felt himself get harder at the stinging pain, "mm, gives me ideas for the bedroom, if you catch my drift..." Quentin couldn't resist the urge any longer and he pulled Eliot in for a desperate and hungry kiss.

"Mm, Kitten, I'd love to have my wicked way with you right now," Eliot pulled Quentin's body flush against his and grabbed his ass, "but we have a cookout to host... I can guarantee the wait will be worth it though, and then tonight you can tell me those ideas of yours... so think on it," Eliot said, shamelessly teasing Quentin, making him whine with need.

Quentin whimpered a little. "Mmm, I'll be so good for you Daddy, and I'll tell you all about my ideas," he agreed, nuzzling Eliot and wrapping his arms around him. He then sighed as he realized that glove was likely ruined. "Damn, I should have taken my gloves off before I punched him," he sighed. "That was a nice pair too... you bought those for me," he nuzzled Eliot, hoping he wouldn't be mad about it later.

"It is nothing a quick cleaning spell can't fix, Kitten. Not all is lost," Eliot said, taking the blooded glove and performing the tuts needed to clean the glove, so Quentin could put it back on, covering the bandage.

"Thank you Daddy," Quentin said, giving Eliot and quick peck on the lips.

"Anything for you, Kitten. Now, let's host that cookout," Eliot said as he took Quentin's hand and led him out to the party.

Quentin wasn't used to hosting, but he found that with Eliot's direction, he felt more confident and maybe... maybe he had a knack for it. Everyone was surprised at how social Quentin was being, but at least Margo and Julia quickly noticed that when Quentin started to feel overwhelmed, he just moved closer to Eliot, showing affection to him for a while, before he felt comfortable interacting again. The cookout went better than anyone would have expected, and Todd in particular was eager for them to host another one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, here we are! This is what happens after the cookout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here's the knife play and the blood play so... maybe you can skip this chapter if you're not into that.

It came time for the cleanup and when they were almost done, Eliot came up behind Quentin, moved his hair to the side and nuzzled the nape of his neck with the tip of his nose before brushing his lips against it, whispering, "I'm so proud of you, Kitten. You did an amazing job co-hosting with me, and you've been so good for Daddy, it's time I rewarded you."

Quentin leaned his body flush against Eliot's, and rocked his hips back so his ass met Eliot's crotch. All of Eliot's touches and caresses felt good against Quentin's skin, and he turned around to sit himself up on the kitchen counter, pull Eliot between his legs which he wrapped around Eliot's waist and pulled him in for a hot-hungry-desperate-passionate kiss. He'd been waiting for this all afternoon.

"Mmm, Daddy..." Quentin mewled a little once they broke the kiss. "Been thinking about this all day. You've been so good to me too, helping me relax when it got too much," he murmured, nuzzling and kissing along Eliot's neck gently, "I had so much fun with you today, but I think I'm ready for it to just be the two of us, and be your little kitten tonight," he added, blushing again.

The feeling of Quentin's lips on his neck made Eliot shiver with anticipation, and he pulled Quentin down from the kitchen counter and led him up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Once the door was closed, he pinned Quentin against it by the hands, fingers interlaced, and went straight for Quentin's lips, coaxing them open with his tongue.

"So... about those ideas..." Eliot breathed against Quentin's skin.

"Yeah... I have a knife and some rope in a bedside drawer..." Quentin suggested, as Eliot looked up at him in surprise.

"A knife...?"

"Well, yeah. I uhh, keep one just in case I get in a bad spot. Though with you it was more to protect you if something bad happened. But...maybe, we could use it for funsies?" Quentin asked, blushing a bit.

Eliot's eyes widened "You keep surprising me Kitten, wow..." he grinned. "And this relates directly to your little self-discovery this afternoon, correct?" Eliot presumed, and Quentin nodded in confirmation, his eyes pleading with Eliot saying _'please Daddy can we try this'_. Eliot kissed him again, with an unexpected tenderness that left Quentin begging for more. Eliot then pulled Quentin forward; hands still interlinked, and led him to the bed. Once they’d reached the bed, Quentin was soon lying back against the pillows and raising his hands back over his head. "Daddy, I think this is where you get to help me out of my outfit too, since you loved it so much today," Quentin smiled adoringly, posing seductively as much as he could in this position.

"Oh I've been thinking about that all day, Kitten," Eliot teased. He then moved his hands to Quentin's torso, lifting the crop top over his head and tossing it over the side of the bed. Before he continued undressing Quentin, he went into his bedside drawer where he indeed, found a rainbow colored titanium knife and some rope colored with blue, pink and purple streaks.

Eliot grabbed both and threw the drawer closed, and he found himself intrigued by the colored rope, so he held it up to Quentin with an inquisitive look on his face.

"What? It's unicorn rope. I bought it because I thought it was pretty," Quentin explained in his own defense.

"It'll look extra pretty on your wrists tying you to this bed," Eliot teased, trailing an end of the rope against Quentin's torso before he made to tie him down with it.

Quentin watched Eliot eagerly as he tied him with a few knots he had never seen before. He made a mental note to ask for Eliot to teach him those later. "Ya know what I was thinking about today? Since you were wearing those delicious white shorts I love so much?" He grinned devilishly.

He had been having a lot of dirty thoughts all day, and those shorts hadn't helped.

"Probably the same thing I was thinking about since you got all goth-ed up for me, Kitten," Eliot replied, "you know how into that look I am - well, you know now at least..." upon saying the word 'now', Eliot decided to tease Quentin's further by grinding against him.

Quentin groaned softly. "Mmm, I thought about sucking you off in front of everyone. I don't think you realize just how delicious you look in those shorts," he purred, licking his lips and rubbing against Eliot again.

"You little exhibitionist... you've no idea how much I've wanted to fuck you right in front of everybody, make everyone see that you belong to me, Kitten," Eliot murmured against Quentin's skin, and found himself getting harder at the thought of an audience.

"Mm, can we try that sometime, please Daddy?" Quentin asked, pleading.

"We can start with Margo, maybe Todd. I don't trust Todd to not make dumb commentary," Eliot admitted with a smile, kissing Quentin sweetly.

Quentin's eagerness to please, and try new things, was really making Eliot feel special. The trust Quentin gave him was important, and he hoped to one day be worthy of that.

"Here I was thinking we could just fuck on the couch downstairs on a Saturday afternoon. Or outside on the grass," Quentin countered, making himself - and Eliot - even more aroused at the image of him riding Eliot's cock in broad daylight.

Eliot's eyes darkened with lust. "...I like your plan a lot better," he admitted, kissing Quentin hungrily, "laying on the grass while you ride me, and then taking you for a shower, and fucking you there too... fuck," he growled with a hungry, lustful gaze.

"Mmm, Daddy. Can we do that tomorrow? I think that could be fun," Quentin grinned.

"Mm-hmm... And we'll both wear white," Eliot suggested, the hint of a lustful growl still in his voice, and he kissed Quentin once more with a feral hunger. He pulled away for just a moment so he could strip himself down and remove Quentin's shorts and fishnets. After that, the fun could really begin. The knife he'd left next to them on the bed was about to see some action, at last. He picked it up, unfolded it so the blade was exposed right in Quentin's view, and he could hear Quentin's breath hitch.

"Daddy... please, please cut me," Quentin begged without a single ounce of shame.

Quentin wanted it. He had never been into anything like this before but... with Eliot he felt safe, and so he wasn't afraid of asking for what he wanted.

"Now Kitten, I have a confession to make: I've never actually done this before, so you're gonna have to let me know if I go too far, ok? Just say the word, Kitten," Eliot said as fair warning to Quentin, though he began by playing safe and just trailing the blade by its side across Quentin's skin.

"Mm... yes, Daddy, that's good to start with- you don't have to draw blood, it's more about- about the sting the sharp side leaves when you drag it across my skin. You can leave a scratch... but you don't have to make me bleed. Not if you don't want to. But if I asked you to, would you do it?" Quentin explained.

"I would do anything for you, Kitten. So if I did this..." Eliot said, allowing the tip of the blade to drag across Quentin's skin, making Quentin moan a little.

"That's good. You can press harder if you like, Daddy..." Quentin said, and when Eliot did what was asked of him, Quentin hissed a 'yesssss' in reaction.

Eliot got an idea. "Shall we use the traffic light system? If you decide you want me to slow down, say the word Yellow. If you want me to keep going, say Green, and if you want to stop, say Red,” he instructed, "so when I ask you for your color, you can tell me," he added, kissing Quentin slowly. He wanted to make sure they were safe and careful with this; the last thing he wanted was to hurt Quentin irrevocably.

Or at least... he didn't want to get carried away doing this.

Quentin kissed him back eagerly, rocking his hips up to meet Eliot's. He found himself craving that sweet pain all the more, and he begged against Eliot's lips, "please Daddy, cut me," excited from the danger aspect of it.

Quentin's begging was rewarded by another thin cut. It wasn't deep; more of a scratch, but it was turning Eliot on too. The trust Quentin was placing in him, the sheer devotion and love that he was feeling. It... it made him want to do right by Quentin, even more than he already did. This kind of love and trust didn't come around often.

Eliot placed his lips where he'd just broken through Quentin's skin, and he kissed and licked the wound, earning him a few more shameless moans from his Kitten. "Color?" Eliot asked.

"Green," Quentin answered obediently, "maybe- maybe go a little deeper?"

Eliot's eyes darkened as he nodded a bit, trying to think of a spot he could cut that wouldn't bleed too much. He ultimately decided on a place below Quentin's clavicle, which could be covered. He cut a little deeper, getting even more turned on by how much Quentin was enjoying this.

Quentin gasped and felt his eyes water a bit from the sensation. "Yes, Daddy," he mewled with every stroke of the blade against his skin, "Mark me, Daddy," he practically commanded, except it sounded more like a plead.

The words repeated themselves in Eliot's head. _'Mark me'_. If that didn’t show trust at that point, what would? "I want you to make me bleed Daddy," he heard Quentin say.

Eliot didn't realize he had a kink for blood (or knives) before this, but he found himself rubbing his cock against Quentin's for some kind of friction. "You're being so good Kitten. Making Daddy so damn proud right now," he grinned, making a cut and following it with his tongue carefully.

Quentin absolutely loved the sting of the blade, promptly followed by the soothing feeling of Eliot's tongue against his skin, and he loved the taste of his own blood when Eliot kissed him. "Color?" Eliot asked once more.

"Green," was the answer.

They were meeting each other halfway with making friction between their cocks, and Eliot murmured against Quentin's skin, "I want to see my initials on your skin, and yours on mine. That way you are well and truly mine, and I yours. Can we do that, Kitten?"

Quentin's eyes widened, looking up at Eliot with wonder, before he nodded vigorously. " _Yes_ \- please?" he asked, practically begging, "I... I want your initials on me forever. I want you to mark me, even if it is somewhere only we see," Quentin admitted, motioning to a spot on his chest, perhaps... above his heart?

Eliot followed his gaze with the tip of the blade and stopped around the spot where the heart would be, looking at Quentin as if to ask, 'here?' to which Quentin enthusiastically nodded a 'yes'. For extra safety Eliot asked, “color?”

“Green.”

Eliot then set to work, starting with the letter E. He worked slowly, because he really wanted Quentin to feel it, he wanted Quentin to remember the sweet pain of being marked with his initials for the rest of his life.

Quentin hissed a little at the feeling, but then moaned hungrily. "More... damn that feels good," he groaned, his hands fisting in the bedsheets so he wouldn't scratch or mess with Eliot's concentration. He didn't want to end up bleeding out or anything.

"Working on it babe, don't wanna fuck you up too bad," Eliot said, just finishing up on the E for Eliot. He kissed Quentin slowly and desperately, and then made to work on the W for Waugh.

“Color?”  
  
“Green.”

Quentin mewled and moaned, trying not to squirm even though it felt so good, and he just wanted more. "Daddy... fuck, never knew I was into pain before this," he admitted, blushing at his own reaction.

"Me neither Kitten... I would never have done this with anyone else..." Eliot confessed once he was done with the W, licking the spot where he'd just carved his initials. He set the knife down and just wanted to worship Quentin's body, peppering it with as many kisses as he could muster before trailing down towards his cock.

Quentin mewled and moaned some more. "Mmm, Daddy, b-before you have your way with me... can I mark you too?" He asked with a blush. "If your initials are on me, I'd like mine on you too, if you um... still want that?" he smiled, not nervous or unsure, he trusted Eliot, and knew he wouldn't reject him.

Eliot answered not with words but with a tender kiss to Quentin's lips, and made to untie Quentin from the bedframe. Once Quentin was free, Eliot passed him the knife and Quentin flipped them over so he was straddling Eliot. He then kissed Eliot on the lips, on the neck, and finally on the spot above his heart where he was about to dig the blade into his Daddy's skin.

"Ready, Daddy?" Quentin asked, making sure this was okay.

"I'm ready, Kitten. Mark me," Eliot said, and Quentin wasted no time in getting to work on the Q. He decided not to try to make the letters round, since that might hurt more than he wanted it to, so he opted for sharp edges.

By the time Quentin was done with the Q, it looked more like a sharper rendition of the letter, but he was worried about making it look any more accurate. He then realized that the letter C was just one big ol’ curve, so he was very careful as he marked Eliot with it. "Not too much Daddy? Doesn't hurt?" he asked, ever the attentive Kitten.

"No, my love. Keep going," Eliot said in encouragement. This was stirring up a reaction in him that was entirely unexpected. It was one thing to enjoy seeing his Kitten enjoy the pain he was inflicting, but it was another thing entirely to enjoy the pain being inflicted upon him _by_ his Kitten. He made sure Quentin knew he was enjoying this every bit as much as he did.

Quentin was careful, and kissed both markings once they were done. "Mmm, there we go. Now we match," he beamed, kissing Eliot passionately. "I love you," he added, stroking his fingers through Eliot's hair gently. "You can also tie me up again if you want Daddy, I just... needed that," he admitted with a blush.

"Anything you want, Kitten, anything you need, you can have it. I promise," Eliot said as though he were proposing marriage, yet knowing that it was way too soon for such a big commitment. For now, matching scars were enough. As they kissed one another with equal desperation, Eliot flipped them over again so Quentin was once again underneath him.

"So, my Kitten, do you wanna carry on with this, or do we skip to the main event?"

"Just... one more cut, down here," Quentin requested, trailing his finger down his sternum while his hands were still free.

"As you wish, Kitten," Eliot said, and he tied Quentin up again the same way as before, and then before digging right in, he traced the area gently up and down. Up, and down, this time a little harder. Once more going up, Eliot then pushed the blade down extra hard and cut into Quentin's skin, seeing the blood ooze out of the cut.

Quentin groaned, his cock leaking. He was so turned on, so hard. This was quite possibly more erotic than any other experience in his life. It was somewhat strange too, considering he had never been aroused by pain before. Yet, he didn't question it, just wanting to embrace it, and the love he had never had before Eliot.

"Daddy..." he moaned, his eyes glazed with lust and desire. He never wanted this to end.

"Mm, Kitten..." Eliot purred as he once again licked the wound he'd just inflicted upon Quentin, feeling an irrational love for the taste of his blood on his tongue. The contradicting sensations on Quentin's skin almost sent him into overdrive.

"Not- gonna last- Daddy..." Quentin panted, which to Eliot meant _'fuck me now while you still can'_. Eliot then put the knife away and got to work slicking up his fingers with lube real quick and working Quentin open.

Quentin was blissed out, writhing under Eliot's ministrations as he mewled and moaned. He had dissolved into a litany of "Daddy" and " _please_ " while he worked his hole around Eliot's fingers, desperate to finally have Eliot inside him.

Eliot slowly pulled his fingers out of Quentin, which made him shudder and protest at the feeling of emptiness. Eliot then slicked up his cock, aligned it with Quentin's ready and waiting entrance, teased it with the head of his cock like he loved to do so much, knowing it drove Quentin insane, and then he slowly guided himself inside, inch by inch.

Immediately Quentin relaxed, the feeling of having Eliot inside him was unlike any other feeling. "Daddy..." he moaned breathlessly, looking up at him adoringly as he shifted so his legs were around Eliot, pulling him in deeper. "Mmm, that... that feels so good," he whispered, his eyes rolling back a bit from the pleasure.

"You feel amazing, Kitten, you always do," Eliot whispered back as he went for slow thrusts, trying to draw this it as much as he could get away with, and he continued, "don't hold back, sweetheart. Daddy wants to hear you scream, can you do that for me?"

Quentin nodded vigorously, not even bothering to restrain himself anymore. He moaned and cried out, getting louder as the pleasure continued. This was also new for him, because (contrary to what many would think) Quentin was a vocal lover, very loud, some might say a screamer. However, the abusive ex had attempted to ‘punish’ it out of him, and... It had worked, except now he felt safe, felt loved, and as a result, he let loose.

Eliot loved hearing and seeing Quentin go all out, and he felt inclined to join him, part in solidarity and part in encouragement. He loved hearing both of them moan and whine and growl together, it was part of what got him off. He loved fucking Quentin as though they had an audience, and he hoped they would have an actual audience when they planned to fuck outdoors the next day. He loved chasing these new and exciting thrills together with Quentin. He lost himself in the feeling of Quentin writhing underneath him, pushing back against every thrust to take him in deeper, his hands were travelling all over Quentin's torso, the skin contact all the more addictive with every touch.

"Daddy! Oh--FUCK!" Quentin cried out. He couldn't hold back anymore, coming undone as he tightened around Eliot's cock, mewling and whimpering at how good it felt. "Daddy, fill me, please? Give me all your cum so I'm all full of you?" he begged, looking up at Eliot like he hung the moon, the stars and hell, the entire universe at this point.

"As you wish, Kitten," Eliot said looking back at him, amazed at the love and adoration in Quentin's eyes. He kissed Quentin slowly, in contrast to the quickening pace he was setting with his thrusts.

Quentin mewled into the kiss, enjoying the kisses, though he wished he could touch Eliot with his hands in that moment. "Mmm..." He smiled, moaning against Eliot's mouth as he kept thrusting.

"God- Kitten I love the sounds you make when I'm fucking you hard," Eliot confessed, maintaining his almost feral pace.

"I love you- fucking me hard- and filling me up with- your enormous cock- Daddy- Daddy-" Quentin gasped out.

This was more intoxicating to Quentin than any drug or alcohol could be. He found himself gladly becoming lost in the pleasure, freely moaning, getting hard all over again from the intensity of how Eliot was fucking him.

"Kitten- Kitten- gonna cum-" Eliot stuttered out with the last few thrusts before he filled Quentin right up with his cum, and Quentin was basking in the warm wet feeling of it as Eliot lay down beside him. Eliot saw that Quentin was hard again, but not having the energy to ride his cock, he opted to stroke Quentin to make him cum a second time. He started off painfully slow, teasing the head with his thumb, and Quentin was shivering from the 'too much' feeling of having been carved into, jerked off, fucked to oblivion, and now being jerked off again. Quentin began to fuck Eliot's fist, and he was barely holding on until he came even harder than last time, all over his chest and Eliot's hand.

Quentin let out a soft, satisfied noise, and once Eliot undid his restraints, he curled closer, kissing Eliot sweetly. "Mmm, that... that was incredible," he giggled a little. "It did make me tired though, which… considering how insatiable I get sometimes, is quite the feat in itself," he giggled.

Eliot huffed out a laugh himself, and said, "Who needs the gym when you can do this? Fuck, Kitten..." before he kissed Quentin right back, moaning into his mouth.

"You're playing a dangerous game right now Daddy... I could almost go another round the way you're going," Quentin warned with utmost endearment.

"Mm, tomorrow Kitten. We'll go all out tomorrow, outside, on the grass, all dressed in white. But now, we rest," Eliot insisted after tutting a quick cleaning spell so neither of them had to get up to shower.

"Mmm, G'night Daddy," Quentin murmured, resting his head on Eliot's shoulder while they cuddled together. He pulled he blanket over them, and snuggled in carefully. His dreams were filled with Eliot, sweet, beautiful Eliot, taking care of him and fighting back the darkness that plagued him.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! They act out that fantasy they were talking about and there's some fluff mixed in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If exhibitionism is a thing that squicks you out, we won't be mad if you have to nope out. So. Read at your own discretion.

It was a beautiful, serene Sunday morning; the sun was shining and there was a general feel-good, relaxed vibe going on in the Physical Kids Cottage. Eliot had woken up first, with Quentin clinging onto him like a cute baby koala bear. Eliot was enjoying just watching him sleep, playing with his hair because he knew how Quentin found that so relaxing. Eliot was almost about to doze back off himself before he felt Quentin stir.

"Morning, beautiful," Eliot said softly. Quentin stretched out like a cat before saying, "morning," back to him. He'd never felt so relaxed, and he simply did not want to move.

Quentin smiled adoringly up at Eliot, though he was still a tiny bit sleepy. "D’ya sleep okay?" He asked, ending the sentence on a yawn, before he smiled sheepishly. He snuggled in closer, practically laying on top of Eliot, just content to have their bodies pressed so close together.

"Like a baby. And clearly so did you. How are you feeling, my love?" Eliot asked, wrapping his arms around Quentin and holding him like he were his most prized possession.

"Zen. As. Fuuuuuuck," Quentin muttered against Eliot's skin. Eliot pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Quentin's head.

"Good. But, we do need breakfast and probably a shower, so we'd best get up."

Quentin huffed a little. "Okay, but only since you promised we'd wear white and go have fun in the grass today," he nuzzled Eliot's neck, kissing gently. "That's still on... right Daddy?" he asked, just to make sure, since he never tried to force plans if they changed.

"Of course, darling. We need energy for that though, so come on - breakfast," Eliot said, tapping Quentin twice on the arm as if to say 'come on, up'. Quentin begrudgingly moved and got up from the bed, promptly followed by Eliot.

Quentin stretched, with various bones and joints popping, which felt almost as good as sex. He smiled widely, always enjoying being a tiny bit sore after a vigorous romp with Eliot. He found a pair of pyjama bottoms lying around on the floor and just pulled them on, to hell with a shirt.

When he stepped into the kitchen a moment or two before Eliot he smiled, brushing his fingers over Eliot's initials on his chest. "mmm..." he sighed happily, turning and kissing Eliot when he entered the kitchen as well. "Love you," he whispered with a smile.

"Love you too, Kitten," Eliot said, kissing him back and wrapping his arm around Quentin's waist. For some reason, Penny was there and he made some comment like, "guys, get a fucking room or something," but Eliot and Quentin both called back, "Not today," in unison.

Quentin grinned at the fact that they said it at the same time, kissing Eliot again sweetly. "Mmm," he hummed happily, caressing his fingers through Eliot's chest hair a little. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked Eliot, wondering what he was hungry for.

"Pancakes?" Eliot suggested.

"We have to have maple syrup," Quentin countered with a cheeky smirk on his face. Eliot knew immediately what Quentin had in mind.

Quentin opened up some cabinets, before he grinned "Aha! Found it!" he held up the bottle triumphantly. "I think I also saw pancake mix in here somewhere..." he scrunched his face in concentration, trying to figure out where he had seen it.

"Aha!" After some more rummaging he found the big "jug" of pancake mix. "I think we're set, though if we have some chocolate chips or blueberries, that might make the pancakes better."

"Oh I know where the chocolate chips are, lemme have a look..." Eliot said, as though a light bulb turned itself on above his head. He had a separate nook for his baking supplies, because he'll be damned if Hoberman the Herbalist is the only one who gets to bake muffins. He was quick to spot the chocolate chips and handed them over to Quentin.

Quentin beamed excitedly, kissing Eliot sweetly. "Thank you, do you wanna cook ‘em or should I? I'm kinda bad at flipping pancakes, I think it is because I'm so clumsy," he admitted sheepishly, though he did put a pot of coffee on, and chop up some berries if they wanted to feed each other strawberries (or use them as garnish.)

"I'll do it, but thank you for the headstart, Kitten," Eliot said, kissing the top of Quentin's head.

Eliot then made quick work of the pancake mix, enlisting Quentin's help in adding the chocolate chips to the mix.

Quentin was always immensely pleased by the praise, making a soft, content sound as he sprinkled the chocolate chips on. He had a bit of a sweet tooth, so there were a few casualties that mysteriously landed in his mouth though. "Have I mentioned that I love watching you when you cook, Daddy?" he purred playfully.

Eliot kissed Quentin in response, and was tempted to tease him with a piece of strawberry but thought better of it so he didn't burn the pancakes. Maybe he could do that at the table.

Quentin smiled brightly, always enjoying Eliot's kisses. Honestly at this point he wondered how he ever went without them. They were like a gentle boost to his metaphorical batteries.

Once Eliot had used all of the mix and turned them into gorgeous-smelling chocolate pancakes, he and Quentin went about setting the table, with their side of strawberries and their maple syrup amongst other things.

Quentin had an idea, and instead of setting two spaces for the table, he set one. At Eliot's raised eyebrow, he grinned. "Gonna sit on your lap, and feed you," he purred playfully. "After all, you are the high king of my heart," he teased, unable to resist slipping a nerdy reference in.

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Kitten. But who am I kidding? So am I," Eliot said, taking his seat at the table and gently pulling Quentin down to sit on his lap. Quentin went more than willingly, and leaned down to kiss Eliot sweetly and gently.

Quentin settled on Eliot's lap comfortably. "Just saying, but I love that you are too. I don't feel weird about being ridiculously sappy and romantic when we're together," he admitted, kissing Eliot again before he cut into the pancakes, offering Eliot a bite with a playful smile.

Eliot took the offered bite gracefully, and they continued like this, each taking a bite in turn, until the pancakes were gone. From time to time in between they'd tease each other with the side of strawberries, which gave them even more ideas on what to experiment with in the bedroom next. One time, a drop of maple syrup landed on Eliot's chin and Quentin went straight in to lick it away. Eliot endearingly warned him, "careful Kitten, this is verging on kinky," and Quentin responded with, "good," before giving Eliot a more hungry kiss.

When Eliot tried to tease him, by feeding him a strawberry only to pull back at the last second, Quentin showed off a little, curling his tongue slightly and guiding it back toward his mouth. He was a bit surprised when Eliot took a bite of the berry too, only for them to wind up making out a little more.

Quentin was getting more and more eager to get Eliot outside and ride his amazing cock but he knew Eliot; he would have to wait a while, so he made do with making out with Eliot, sharing the strawberries as they went, until it was time for them to tidy up.

Quentin kissed Eliot sweetly. "You go get a shower first; otherwise I'll be inclined to get very handsy. I'll clean up since you cooked?" he smiled happily, nuzzling him and slowly forcing himself to get off Eliot's lap. Eliot then, before he could stop himself, gave Quentin a playful smack on the ass.

"Mm, sounds like a plan, Kitten. Be right back," Eliot said, reluctantly letting Quentin go as he made his way up the stairs. He then called out, "miss you already!"

"Miss you too Daddy!"

Quentin giggled a little to himself, feeling warm and fuzzy just from Eliot saying he missed him. Damn, he was so in love right now.

He moved about the kitchen, cleaning up until everything was spotless. He then went back up to their room so he could pick out a white outfit. He settled for a white lacy jockstrap, with a white crop top as well. "Perfect," he said as he set the clothes aside, then waited for Eliot to finish his shower.

While he waited, he found himself looking in the mirror, examining the wounds Eliot left on him the previous night. He couldn't help but to brush his fingers across them, feeling the sweet sting get him in the mood. His eyes were locked on the spot where his Daddy's initials were. He as good as worshipped that carving, and how special it made him feel. He almost allowed himself to wonder what he'd done to deserve such care, such attention, such love from Eliot. Nobody said there was a time limit on healing from your past traumas, but Quentin felt like Eliot was helping him heal faster than he would have on his own.

Therapy always felt forced, if they got on the subject of his promiscuity. It was treated as self harm, when it wasn’t how Quentin felt about it. His past exes were merely “ways he hurt himself” to his therapists, when in reality, he never saw it that way. At least, not at the time. In hindsight, though… maybe they had a point?

Quentin felt so... happy, in a way he hadn't been... ever? He smiled a bit as he heard the shower turn off, looking over his shoulder as he saw Eliot, his mouth going dry. "Mmm, hi Daddy. Have a nice shower?" he asked, turning to face him with an adoring smile.

Eliot was weak for that adoring smile, and he gave Quentin a quick peck on the lips. "Glorious, Kitten. Your turn, go on. I still have an outfit to plan," he said, almost as a command while he dried himself off.

"Mmm, if we didn't have plans outside I'd be a naughty kitten and ravish you right here," Quentin teased, kissing Eliot sweetly before he made his way to the bathroom to go shower, taking his time to make sure he smelled nice and was perfectly clean for his Daddy.

Eliot saw the outfit that Quentin had planned out on the bed and he couldn't help but nod in approval. He was definitely gonna enjoy getting that outfit filthy with grass stains. Now, his challenge was to find something he could wear that would as good as match. After a good rummage, he opted for a simple but effective white polo shirt and white shorts, staying pretty much on brand.

Quentin finished up his shower shortly after Eliot was done, smiling as he saw Eliot all dressed. "You look so handsome Daddy," he purred playfully, kissing Eliot sweetly before he dried off his hair a bit more, brushing it out and tying it back once it was dry. He then dropped his towel in the laundry basket, before dressing in his outfit.

Eliot was tempted to just watch Quentin get dressed, knowing what was going to happen within the next hour or two. He decided to give in because really, it's nothing he hadn't seen or felt before, but to keep himself from getting too turned on before they'd even made it outside. He opted for some idle chitchat, or at least he was gonna give it a damn good try if he could manage not getting distracted by the sight of his naked boyfriend.

Quentin enjoyed the conversation, putting his clothing on. He didn't bother with anything over the jockstrap because Eliot would just be fucking him soon anyway. "So, what is the plan for today? Other than having some fun in the sun?" he asked curiously.

"Honestly, fun in the sun was really the only thing on the agenda, so afterwards we can do whatever the hell we like," Eliot replied casually. Quentin nodded in contemplation; he didn't want their fun in the sun to be over too quickly, so he decided he wanted to really draw it out.

"Then here's an idea. What if we just... spend all day outside? Unless it rains or something. We can just take our time, cuddle, have fun until we get tired, nap, have more fun..." Quentin smirked playfully, hooking his finger in the loop of Eliot's shorts, kissing him sweetly.

Eliot kissed him back. "Mm, I quite like the sound of that, Kitten. Now, shall we get started?" He allowed Quentin to pull him up from his seat by the belt loops, and he cradled Quentin's face for another sweet, chaste kiss before Quentin led them downstairs and out onto the front lawn.

Quentin took a deep breath once they got outside. It was quiet, serene, and very nice if he was honest. Not a cloud in the sky. "Mmm, so. Should we pick a spot? Or just see where we land?" he chuckled playfully, kissing Eliot as he soaked up the fresh air and sunlight.

"Over there," Eliot answered, his lips still almost on Quentin's as he pointed to a nice open spot with nothing to hide behind, and Quentin recognized it as the spot where he punched that homophobic asshole in defense of Eliot's honor the previous day. Once they'd eventually made it there, they swiftly settled down on the grass and in each other's arms. To begin with, they kept it PG. They held each other, talked, kissed, indulged in a bit of people watching, and kissed some more, this time adding the heat they wanted to. Before they knew it, Quentin was straddling Eliot, rubbing his ass against Eliot's bulge teasingly as he slowly kissed Eliot, sucking on his bottom lip. He loved that anyone could see them, and know what they were up to. "Mmm, this is hands down the best idea we've had so far," he giggled.

"I couldn't agree more, Kitten. Easy now, we don't want this to be over too quickly, do we?" said Eliot, trying to slow Quentin down a bit, "Let's just... enjoy the moment," he continued, rubbing against Quentin, and already they'd established a long, slow rhythm.

Quentin smiled and nodded. "True, I'm just… a little... overeager, I guess," he giggled, "I just, really love this," he admitted quietly, rubbing slowly, kissing Eliot sweetly.

"I love it too... and you, so much, Q," Eliot replied, returning the sweet kisses and flipping them over so he was on top. He held Quentin's hands down on either side of his head, "You know... I gotta say something Kitten, so just hear me out: I've always been told by past partners that I loved too much, and that they couldn't- uh, couldn't handle its- its magnitude, I guess. So... what do you do with all that excess love that you can't give?" Eliot began, trailing his hands along Quentin's arms as he spoke, "Well, you find another recipient, as much as you hate having to. But... they didn't like that either, so it was always doomed to fail, and polyamory isn't even my thing. I've always wanted to just give all of my love to one person." Eliot now began to fidget and evade eye contact as he continued, "Truth be told, Q... I've never met anyone so capable of handling all of my love in its entirety... until I found you." He now made a point to look into Quentin's eyes, to really drive it home, "The amount of love you need is exactly what I have to give. You couldn't be more perfect to me," Eliot confessed, gently laying his hands on Quentin's chest.

He had no idea what brought this on, except he sometimes had a feeling Quentin questioned his self worth more often than he liked to admit. Eliot wanted to make it perfectly clear to Quentin that he was absolutely not going anywhere. "I love you, Quentin. I love you too much for words to do justice. And- and I'm hoping to whatever deity may be out there that you're just as invested in this as I am," Eliot said, almost tearing up as he trailed his hands up Quentin's chest, keeping them gently placed on his neck and kissed his beloved Kitten softly, gently, tenderly. Quentin could feel the desperation on Eliot's lips, and it tugged at his heartstrings. The main thing Quentin wanted to do in this moment was just hold Eliot and never let go. Quentin made a point to cradle Eliot's face as he kissed him, and he could feel the tears flowing down Eliot's cheeks. He kissed them away with an adoration he'd never felt in his life.

"Eliot... you're so beautiful, do you know that? Inside and out. You deserve so much better than that, better than them-"

"I've already found it, Q. He’s lying underneath me as we speak," Eliot said playfully amidst all the Serious Feels, "And it hurts me so much to see you doubt your self-worth, my love. I don't care how long it takes me to prove to you that you deserve the world, but I will continue to prove it for as long as you'll have me," he continued.

"I'll gladly have you for the rest of my life, Eliot. You're the first person I've ever been with who's made me feel safe, loved... human..." Quentin choked out the last word, but regained his composure, "so... fuck yes, I'm just as invested in this as you are," he pulled Eliot down for another desperate kiss, happy to have had this feels talk. They were really getting into the flow now, and before he could stop himself, Eliot whispered in his ear, "Marry me, Quentin."

Quentin had to do a double take. "Daddy wait- did I just hear you right? Say that again," he commanded, eyes bright with hope, which was not lost on Eliot.

"Marry me, Quentin," Eliot said, more nervous now, his heart bursting with emotion. To Quentin, the answer was a no-brainer.

"Oh my God, Eliot... _yes_ ," Quentin replied without hesitation, flipping them over again and excitedly meeting Eliot's lips with his own once more. He then began to slowly rub his crotch against Eliot's like he intended to, before the feels talk. Now, this was a celebration; and they were determined to celebrate for as long as their bodies would let them.

"Mmm, how is it that you managed to make this day even more amazing?" Quentin grinned, brushing his lips against Eliot's again. He honestly had long since given up on the idea of being married, at least until Eliot came along, so this was enough to give him not only a boost of confidence, but also a high unlike anything else.

"I have an amazing fiancé who helped a lot more than he realizes," Eliot said, his hand on the back of Quentin's neck as he showered him with sweet kisses in contrast to the movements of their hips against one another.

Quentin giggled aloud at that "mmm, fiancé...I love the sound of that," he indulged in another long, slow kiss, moaning quietly against Eliot's mouth as their hips ground together. "Gotta say, if your fiancé is amazing, I won the fiancé lottery," he teased.

"Oh you little charmer," Eliot teased back, emphasizing the word 'charmer' with a thrust of his hips, making Quentin gasp against his mouth. They instinctively added some heat to their kisses and touches, and Eliot's fingers found their way to the cleft of Quentin's ass.

Quentin hoped Eliot wouldn't be upset by the fact that he had fingered himself a little in the shower, because he had been so turned on, that he just couldn't help himself. He hadn't found release from it, just prepared himself a little bit. "Mmm, your charmer," he agreed, sucking on Eliot's bottom lip, tugging lightly with his teeth.

Eliot was thankful that he knew a one-handed tut for an instant lubrication spell so he could begin to work Quentin's hole open with his fingers without interrupting their flow. Quentin had begun kissing and biting Eliot's neck when he felt a finger penetrate him and he moaned loudly against the skin he'd been sucking on, sending a shiver right down Eliot's spine.

"El, Daddy... you feel so good," he groaned, working his hole around Eliot's fingers a little as a sign of what was to come. He sucked a few more marks on Eliot's neck, shivering pleasantly. He could do this forever, and if he was honest? He would, gladly.

Not even the odd call out of "Get a room!" by passersby could ruin this for them. They were completely engrossed in the moment, in each other; everyone else could get fucked for all they care. Eliot may have even spotted the odd female voyeur capturing them at it on her camera. That was the result Eliot was aiming for.

Quentin wasn't even remotely bothered by people seeing or telling them to get a room. "Mmm, Daddy, can I have you inside me please? We don't have to get too intense too fast, I just need to feel full of you," Quentin groaned, rocking his hips lazily against Eliot's fingers in his ass.

"Mmm, anything for you, Kitten. Let's put on a real show," Eliot answered, and Quentin was quick to unzip Eliot's shorts, determined to expose his throbbing cock. Quentin then shifted himself and Eliot's cock into position, and slowly sank himself down onto it, craving the feeling of Eliot balls deep inside him.

"O-oh...I'll never get tired of that feeling..." Quentin moaned, with a blissed out expression on his face as he sank all the way down. "You feel so big, and I fucking love it..." he grinned, his hands moving to Eliot's chest, rubbing through his shirt slowly.

Quentin felt Eliot suddenly arch upwards upon grazing his fingers against Eliot's nipples, which gave him the idea to strip Eliot of his shirt. Quentin then licked on his left thumb and proceeded to circle around Eliot's right nipple, using the saliva as a makeshift lube. He knew from personal experience how fucking good that could feel.

Quentin watched Eliot's face with rapt fascination, working Eliot's left nipple to hardness, before doing the same with the right one. His hands then trailed down Eliot's chest, his nails lightly scratching. "Mmm, you're so beautiful, how did I get so lucky again?"

Eliot worked hard to maintain the slow pace of his hips, and he moaned out, "Actually Kitten, I'm the lucky one," allowing his hands to explore Quentin's body, one resting on his thigh, the other taking Quentin's leaking cock into his hand and stroking slowly so he could coax some of those gorgeous moans from Quentin's mouth.

And moan he did, his moans grew louder, and he knew he was probably drawing attention as he made short, shallow movements on Eliot's cock, just loving how full he felt. "Daddy..." he moaned wantonly, "so good, so good to me…" He leaned down to kiss Eliot intensely.

Eliot and Quentin moaned loudly against each other, with their only focus being bringing each other to climax. Gradually they felt themselves get more feral with lust and need for each other, and audience or no audience, they were not gonna hold back.

Quentin couldn't care less if the entire school saw them doing this. He was so filled with desire for Eliot, and so hungry for him, that they could all watch. His pace was feverish, and he was moaning freely, letting Eliot guide their intense pace a bit. It wouldn't be long before he came at this rate.

"Kitten- I'm close-" Eliot warned, even speeding up stroking Quentin's cock; he wanted them to climax simultaneously, out here where everyone could see.

"Cum inside me Daddy- I'm close too- fuck- right there- yes- Daddy-" Quentin panted, and he felt Eliot still just as he did, both of them reaching climax and cumming hard; Eliot inside Quentin, and Quentin all over Eliot's torso. As they were coming down from their high, they swore they could hear applause and some wolf whistling. One passerby said something like, "well now we know who to call for sex magic," which made Eliot and Quentin laugh.

Quentin smiled, unbelievably happy, feeling so very sated and relaxed. "Mmm, Sex magic... too bad that's not a discipline in itself," he giggled a little bit, though it did make the wheels in his head start turning. "They're just gonna get a free show for a bit. I'm comfortable right here," he added playfully.

"You're so naughty right now Kitten, I love it," Eliot teased, giving Quentin's ass a playful smack. Quentin felt it more intensely out in the open air after such a mind blowing fuck. He gasped at the sting, and he leant down to kiss Eliot slowly.

Quentin knew that life couldn't get better than this. He had finally found something he had been searching for throughout his entire life. A home, acceptance, the magic that can only be found in the touch of another person. He wasn't a lonely, awkward kid anymore. He wasn't someone that settled for men that only wanted him for sex and a punching bag. Now he had love, and a fiancé who loved him unconditionally.

"I love you Eliot," he whispered, caressing his fiancé’s cheek gently.

"I love you too, Quentin," Eliot whispered back, and held Quentin in his arms as they settled down for a nap.

Eliot could feel the happiness radiating off Quentin, and it was rubbing off on him too. He finally found someone to love unreservedly, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him. Who cares that they moved so quickly with each other? Time is an illusion anyway, and it was really nobody's business. He was Quentin's, and Quentin was his. They were two parts of one whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it! You made it to the end of the fic! Let us know what you thought of it in the comment section below, we can't wait to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> And? Thoughts? lmk


End file.
